Second Chance
by Tragedyluver
Summary: Kaiba feels guilty before he dies about the Pharoah. He's given a second chance to resolve his guilt and possibly find love. SKxYY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fifty years, fifty long years since the Memory Arc. Fifty years since the last time he ever saw the man's face. And yet here he is lying crippled, old, dying on his deathbed and he still has a fleeting thought of him every now and then. And then there are those days that the thoughts are not so fleeting.

Kiaba lay there wheezing as thoughts passed through his mind. He never understood why he even bothered about thinking of him. But deep down inside he new he felt guilty. Guilty that he never helped the man that had helped him so many times before. Guilty that he's still probably sitting there in the museum just waiting. For what? Kiaba gave a snort. He may be old but that cold-hearted attitude never wavered.

"Why should I care? I'm dying for crying out loud and the only thing I can think of is being guilty. It was his choice to stay. He doomed himself." He spoke quietly to himself.

/You know that's not true. He had no choice but to stay behind. And you keep thinking about him because you actually _get _to die…. unlike him. / His conscience told him.

"He sealed himself into the puzzle. Not my problem." Kiaba answered stubbornly. "Great now I'm talking to myself."

"Talking to your self about what?" Kiaba tenderly turned his head to see his little brother at the doorway holding a tray of his medicines.

"Shouldn't you be at home? I have maids you know." Kiaba answered pretending to be irritated.

"Aw, I just wanted to come see my big brother." Mokuba pouted and gave him his puppy dog look.

"Aren't you a bit old to be doing that?" Kiaba snorted looking away.

"Never, because I know it still works." Mokuba replied mischievously. He pulled up a chair and sat next to his bother's bed. Blue silk sheets covered the frail body. His hair had nearly gone completely silver and his face was touched with wrinkles. But even though old he was still hansom and his famous icy glare was still there. "Time for your medicine."

Kiaba groaned. "Why? I'm not going to be around much longer. Why prolong the inevitable?"

"Still stubborn as usual. And you should because I said so."

"Because you said so." Kiaba stated flatly. He turned and looked Mokuba in the eyes only to come face to face with the puppy dog look. Kiaba glared at him. Rolling his eyes he held out his hand.

"See told ya they still worked." His brother teased handing him the oversized pills. Kiaba just grunted.

Mokuba looked fondly at his brother. The pang in his heart was still there but he had accepted that his brother would eventually die. Though his older continuously reminded him: _'You are no longer alone you have a family now, a wife and two lovely children. I've fulfilled my duty as an older brother and now I finally can have some peace and quiet.' He paused ' And more importantly you have a company to look after and if you run it into the ground I swear I'm going to come back and haunt you.' _Mokuba smiled at the memory.

"You all right?" Mokuba was shook out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Just musing." he replied. The older Kiaba let a small smirk grace his wrinkled features. "You should get some rest, Seto."

"I should, but when have I ever done what I've been told?" Kiaba chuckled. He gently closed his eyes and let out a sigh. His brother watched as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Three days later Seto Kiaba died.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Opening his eyes, or he thought he opened his eyes. All he could see was pure darkness. Turning in a circle (or he thinks he's turning in a circle.) He could see nothing. He could feel nothing. It was not cold nor was it warm it was just… nothing. Fear enveloped Kiaba as he wrapped his arms around his sides more so out of comfort than anything else.

"Where am I?" he whispered. The whisper echoed back at him as if he had yelled the words. It was so quiet. Standing there for what seemed like ages he tried to gather his wits. 'I remember being in bed being very tired and then falling asleep….' He thought. "Oh this is just down right ridiculous." He growled. The words sprang back at him making him jump. Suddenly a thought came to his head. "I'm dead."

"That you are." Came a voice. Kiaba whirled around searching for the source. A bright light shown at the end of the darkness as if he were standing in a tunnel.

"Who's there?" Kiaba growled.

"Why no one in particular. Just the angel that's supposed to take you out of here." Came the reply. The voice was smooth and melodic; it held a sort of playful tone to it.

"Angel?" Kiaba asked dumbly.

"Now what's this? The great Seto can't put two and two together? I am positively shocked."

"Show yourself." Kiaba growled out. This person was beginning to get on his nerves.

"As you wish." Kiaba watched as a shadow appeared in the white light. A small figure emerged. Standing before him was a small young boy, only about twelve years in appearance. White feathered wings adorned it's back while white robes covered his body and short blonde hair crowned the top of his head. "Jacob's the name." The boy said presenting his hand to shake.

"I guess you already know mine." Kiaba replied shaking the boys hand awkwardly. It was smooth to the touch.

"So what's your choice?" Jacob replied releasing his hand from Kiaba's grasp.

"What do you mean 'what's my choice?'"

"I mean what's your choice? What do you choose?" Jacob asked.

"What are my choices?" Kiaba questioned. If it was heaven or hell then he might just choose hell. The angel sighed and shook his head.

"Do I really have to explain everything?" Kiaba just glared at him. Jacob put his hands up in defense. "All right, calm down, no need to be cranky." The boy took in a large breath and began to explain. "You have lived a fair life, it may not have been the greatest but it had its perks."

"…"

"You've done many good things…. and a few bad…but that's not what's keeping you here."

"Then what is?" Kiaba questioned curiously.

"You feel guilty." Jacob stated. Kiaba lowered his gaze to what he thought was the floor. Yes it was true he felt a small tinge of guilt for not helping the pharaoh, but there must be something else the angel was not telling him.

"What else?" Kiaba said repeating his thoughts.

"You've also never fallen in love. Love is the purest of all things but you never had the courage. You avoided it with all cost."

"Never loved?! I loved my brother!" Kiaba shot back defensively.

"That's not what I meant." Jacob said shaking his head. "I mean that you've never took the step to find that one person you've always wanted to be with. You haven't fulfilled your life to the fullest so to speak."

"So then what are my choices?" Kiaba spoke repeating his original question.

"You can either walk through those gates at the end of the tunnel but you will never feel complete with this guilt you carry around and the love that you've never experienced. Or you can return and resolve what you are missing."

"So I could just walk to the light and be done with life and have a peaceful whatever." Kiaba motioned to the white light.

"If they let you in." The angel muttered.

"Or," Kiaba went on as if he wasn't interrupted. "I could go back and just fix my guilt and my deficiency of _love_?"

"If that's the way you want to put it, yes." The angle acted a bit fidgety. He new the man could just leave but that would mean that a certain soul would never be at rest. This was Kiaba's mission he could say 'no' with a flick of his hand and go on living (Or dying, whoever you want to put it) a peaceful life (death, you get the idea).

Kiaba stood there a moment thinking. He could just walk away. Be done with all the crap that went on in the world. One part of him says go, but another little part in the back of his head said 'you owe him.' And a Kiaba always repays what he owes. This love thing he was skeptical about maybe he could get by without it.

"Fine I guess I'll go back." Kiaba slightly growled. The angel looked shocked.

"You will? That's great! What made you choose that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't think I'm quite tired of living. Besides I've missed giving the pharaoh hell." Kiaba smirked.

"Great! Then I'll send you back right…" He was cut off when Kiaba held up a hand.

"Hold on! How am I supposed to return from the dead? People will obviously recognize me."

"Well I don't believe you'll have to worry about that." Jacob replied giving Kiaba a grin that said ' I know something you don't.' Kiaba had learned always get the facts. He didn't care if he was back on Earth or in between dimensions. Never do something that you don't know the whole truth about.

"Why wont I have to worry?"

"Heh, well you see time moves differently up here and a…." Kiaba's jaw clenched. "Timehasalreadygonepastquiteafewyearsandsonoonewillrecognizeyou!" He jumbled together quickly.

"How many years?"

"Well you've made up your mind have a fun trip." The angel smiled and waved his hand. The darkness began to swirl around Kiaba's body.

"Now hold on!" Kiaba yelled reaching for the angel's arm.

"Tootles!" The angel disappeared.

The darkness began to envelope Kiaba. It rushed around him in dizzying swirls. Suddenly he could feel the cold, he could feel the blood pound in his ears, and now he could see the darkness, not like the one swirling around him but the kind that comes when you fall asleep, and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for telling me how to spell Kaiba's name! It was driving me crazy!! Thank you to the people who reviewed. This is my first fanfic so your reviews made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D

Anyways with the story, it's starting out kinda slow but I promise it will pick up! Torture, romance….other things that have not been thought of yet are on the way! Yay!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh…..bummer…

**Chapter Two: Confusion**

"Hey Wheeler! Take a look at this!!" The man waved the blonde over.

"What is it? What did ya find?"

"Look!" Joey faced the direction his friend was pointing and let out a surprised gasp.

"What the hell? How da heck did he get out here?!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on now open your eyes." A soft voice spoke. Kaiba gently opened his eyelids, then shut them immediately from the blaring light. "Sorry 'bout that. The lights gone."

Trying again Kiaba opened them more slowly blinking a few times to get them to adjust. When his eyesight fully recovered he was met face to face with an old man. He had a short trimmed beard and slightly rosy cheeks. A pair of small spectacles rested on his crooked nose.

"Wha? Where am I? What happened?" asked Kaiba groggily. He wasn't quite comprehending what was going on.

"Well I was hoping you could tell me. It's not everyday that we find a man alone on earth." The doctor said adjusting his spectacles. "And as for where you are you are on the planet mars, in the city Kinotsip, and in the hospital, Kinotsip hospital."

Kaiba gave the man a look of confusion. Did he just say mars? Swearing he didn't here the man right he said the only thing that he could think of. "What?"

"Oh dear." Was the doctor's reply. "I believe you've been out in the heat far too long."

Kaiba was even more confused. The last thing he remembered was talking to that confounded angel and then disappearing into a sea of darkness. There was no 'heat' or 'mars' involved.

"Hold on, what's going on?!" Kaiba recovering to his old self wanted answers. Nothing was making any sense. "What happened? What on God's green Earth are you talking about?"

"God's Earth hasn't been green for many years…" the Doctor mumbled.

"What?" Kaiba cried bewildered. This was the first time in his life he had ever been this confused.

"Alright, let me see here. Do you remember anything? Anything at all? Tell me what was the last thing you remember?" Let's see he remembered he died, then was stuck in limbo, and then talked to an angel.

"I can't remember anything." He stated flatly. "Now how the hell did I wind up here?" The doctor sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything? Not even the tiniest little thing?" The doctor sounded desperate. Kaiba just glared. "Alright this is all I know. You were found lying in the sand on Earth. A couple of scavengers found you. My hypothesis is that you did something to make somebody mad and they kidnapped and dumped you off on Earth leaving you for dead. Do you get what I'm talking about?"

"What planet are you from?" It was meant as sarcasm but the response was totally unexpected.

"From Venus actually. Why do you ask?" Kaiba looked at him in bewilderment.

"This… you don't make any sense. Last time I checked we were all still living on Earth. We haven't even tried to colonize the moon! And you're telling me you're from Venus! You're crazy you old coot!!" Kaiba roared. He didn't realize he had jumped off the bed in his fury.

"Sheesh, what's all the ruckus?" The door to the room had opened to reveal a man with dirty blonde hair. Kaiba's breath hitched in his throat. It was a spitting image of Jonouchi. But that was impossible. He had died at the age of thirty in a car wreck.

"I'm afraid this man here has either amnesia or has gone completely loony." The doctor replied to the blonde in frustration.

"Dat sucks." Kaiba glared. This Katsuya looked and talked like the old one. But he noticed there was something different. His eye color wasn't brown, but green.

"So what do we do with him?" Kaiba turned to see another man next to the Jonouchi Katsuya version two he had overlooked. Kaiba was surprised again. This one looked exactly like Otogi! But he was young not the age he was supposed to be. As Kaiba looked closer he realized once again it was the eye color that was different. Instead of green (A/N I think it was green correct me if I'm wrong.) it was an almond brown.

"We gave him a brain scan while he was unconscious and it showed no signs of brain trauma. We also did a blood analysis and a chromosome count and it all came back normal. There was no signs of drug use which leaves me to conclude that…. hell I have no idea. He's a walking unknown case of amnesia.

"Does he at least know his name?" The black haired man asked curiously.

"Seto Kaiba." He replied rubbing his temples. The three men jumped obviously forgetting he was still present in the room. All this confusion was giving him a headache. He vowed if he ever saw that angel again he was going to strangle his scrawny little neck!

"The name sounds familiar. We'll run it through the star system database to see if we can find out where you're from and who your family is. In the mean time we need to find a place for you to stay."

"Oh, we'll take him!!" The man who looked like Otogi offered excitedly.

"What!? Duke, are you crazy?" Joey cried. "Excuse us for a moment." He grabbed Duke by the collar of his jacket and dragged him out of the hospital room. "Are you outta' your mind?" Joey questioned as soon as the door shut. "We don't know the first thing about this guy and you want to take him in!"

"Is that a crime?" Duke replied innocently.

"He could be a serial killer or an undercover star society spy! Or he could be a ghost who came back to get revenge after what happened to his planet! Did ya think of that? Huh?" Joey cried throwing his arms wildly in the air to exaggerate his point.

"You watch too many horror films, Wheeler."

"I'm just sayin' this guy could be dangerous!"

"Come on Wheeler, think about it. You know we need another member for the team. This guy's the perfect candidate."

"What happens when they find out where he's from? He'll just leave and go back to his home! We'll have to find a new person all over again anyways. I say we better be safe then sorry and find that someone else who will end up staying…_permanently_." Joey spoke stubbornly.

"Joey, you know as well as I do that it was most likely the star society who ditched him on the planet in the first place. And if that's true then they wont find a single trace that this guy ever existed. Besides we'll use him as bait while we wait till we find that '_other'_ person. "

'I still don't trust him." Joey growled.

"Just give it a chance." Duke replied.

Once again the two reentered the hospital room. Kaiba was sitting back on the bed with a contemplative look on his face and the doctor sitting on a metal chair mulling over his notes. "We'll take him!" Duke announced. Kaiba looked at the man in bewilderment.

"No way in hell." Kaiba replied coldly.

"Aw, come on why not? You don't have anywhere to go, no job, no known family, come on what do you got to lose?"

"My sanity." He mumbled.

"He's right Mr. Kaiba you need somewhere to stay. It's this or we have to hand you over to the Star society police and they'll take care of you." Kaiba studied the three of them with a scrutinizing gaze. The logical choice was to go to the police, but something told him going with 'Wheeler' and 'Duke' was the better option. Something about how their eyes shifted to the floor every time they spoke of the Star society made him feel uneasy.

"We'll even give you a job!" Wheeler blurted out. Even he wouldn't send his worst enemy to the Star Society. Kaiba locked his icy eyes with each of the three men, making them shift uneasily from his cold glare.

"Fine, I'll go with them." He was going with instinct which, for him was not natural, but he figured these two people where at least a little familiar to him even if was just in their appearance.

"Great! Then put some pants on and we'll get out of this joint." Duke answered and walked out the door with Wheeler.

Confused (again), Kaiba looked down and a very light blush graced his cheeks. To his embarrassment, the only thing he was wearing was a bright pink flowery hospital gown that reached to the middle of his knees. Peering up he gave the doctor a look that reminded you of a wolf about to eat it's prey.

The doctor suddenly realizing his predicament slowly inched toward the door. "Uh….about that. You see w-we've been…uh…v-very busy lately and…uh...heh… w-we had no more blue."

"Pants would be nice." Kaiba growled menacingly.

"I'll go get them!" The doctor dashed out the door.

Later, as the three men left the hospital Wheeler looked about slightly confused.

"Huh, the doctor didn't come to say goodbye." He pointed out.

"He had another patient." Kaiba replied innocently. Wheeler nodded in response, but he couldn't help but notice a small smirk on the amnesic man's face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay yeah….it gets better I swear. You'll find more about the Star society and what happened to Earth next chapter. I'll give you a clue Giant Cockroaches…..heheh. Also the presence of Yami will be either next chapter or the one after…

I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfic…I promise it gets better just stick with me. Anyways Review Tragedyluver likes reviews! They help with her mental stability.

TOODLES:D


	3. Chapter 3

Bare with me my friends I have to set the plot so you'll understand the story. I know it's not the most exciting thing to read and believe me it's not the most exciting thing to write either but we all know it's important so if you start to drool please by all means skip down a page or two or to the next chapter and you'll hopefully be entertained again.

As for my reviewers thank you very much for reviewing!!! (Sends giant dog with chocolates to give kisses and loves!!) And I apologize I lied. Cockroaches and Yami are in the next chapter. This one ended up being longer than expected so…yeah. Fighting and torture all come in due time. I hate writing the beginning. It's so…. dull. Anywho read and review:D

**Chapter Three: Questions and Answers**

"So like I was saying, this guy walks up to me and starts blabbin' about how we need to start savin' the cockroaches. How it ain't right to kill the last remaining animals from our '_mother Earth._' I was like; 'you've never met a cockroach have you?" Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance as Joey continued to talk about his…er…life. Why of all people did _he_ have to be reincarnated?

They had left the hospital about an hour ago taking off in Duke's _vehicle_. It wasn't all that different from the cars when he was alive the first time (God, that sounded weird in his head.) except for the fact it hovered above the ground instead of using tires. They were headed to where the reincarnates worked. The only place Kaiba could really think of the two working at would be in a machine shop or washing dishes. He had to smirk at the thought of Joey elbow deep in dirty dishes and soap suds.

Sitting in the backseat Kaiba stared out the window and took in the scenery around him. It looked pretty much like Earth. There were trees and grass, the normal vegetation you would expect to see in a city. There were buildings of all sizes made of what looked like mirrors. The reflection of everything around could be seen perfectly on the walls. People walked to and fro across the sidewalks heading to work or just hanging about. They all looked pretty normal too for the most part. Of course he was zooming passed them at high speeds so he wasn't really able to get any true detail. But as he looked up watching the blinking signs fly by and the occasional officer on what looked to be a floating motorcycle he noticed the sky. It wasn't blue like he remembered but a reddish-pink. The clouds, he also noted, were not the fluffy white or gray but a dull orange. Seeing this somehow bothered him. Looking away from the window he settled himself for staring at his hands.

The sky had always been his escape. Every time his mind would wander or his day would go exceptionally bad, and even when he was just relaxing he would always stare at the sky and watch the clouds just lazily shift passed. It was _his_ escape. And now… that was gone as well. He no longer felt like the hot shot CEO he once was or the top man. Now, he just felt out of place and…. lonely? How could he possibly say he was lonely? He never had a wife or any friends! But…he always did have a sense of familiarity and dominance. Now…he was nothing.

The thoughts began to strike close to home and once again he was forced to focus on something else. This time he decided to think on his _mission_. What was he supposed to do? Quench his lack of _love_ and resolve his guilt with the Pharaoh. Sounded easy enough. As if an after thought he wondered if there was another reincarnate of Yugi around to help. All he had to do was find the puzzle and…he didn't know, probably apologize. For what exactly?

"Sorry, I didn't help you move on after you got your memories back and after Yugi died. Oh, and leaving you in a museum to rot for God knows how long. Hope you die soon!" He thought sarcastically. With his luck the Pharaoh would send him to the shadow realm before he got a chance to even say a word. He was just going to have to wing it. The sooner he finds the puzzle the better. Suddenly it dawned on him. How was he supposed to help the Pharaoh if he was on planet Mars and the puzzle was still on Earth? And even if he did find the puzzle how the heck was he supposed to talk to the Pharaoh? Yugi always translated or the Pharaoh would take over.

"Great, more problems." Kaiba muttered to himself. This was beginning to become a bad day.

"Hey, we're here." Duke announced. Kaiba looked up to see they had pulled up to a large dome shaped building. Like all the others the walls had a sort of mirror effect. As soon as the car landed the three gracefully hopped out.

"This is where you work?" Kaiba asked. Nobody could see it but Kaiba was a little dazzled at the light spectacle set off by the reflection of the sky and the sun.

"Kinda." Joey replied. "This is where we get paid and where the boss sits."

"Then where do you work?" Kaiba questioned. He might as well get his questions all out now.

"You'll find out." Duke answered. The three men entered the building after walking through a door, which Kaiba had a hard time distinguishing from the wall. Stepping inside the three entered into what appeared to be a small waiting room. A secretary desk sat on the far side while a few chairs aligned the walls. It was nothing spectacular or really anything 26th century. It all looked pretty normal.

"Jennie, where you at?" Joey called leaning over the mahogany desk.

"Just a minute, just a minute." A short squatty woman walked out from behind a door that Kaiba had overlooked. "What's up, Sugar?" Came the bubbly voice.

"You know where the boss is? We got us a new candidate for that position." Joey continued.

"Where do you think? Never gets off his big butt." She replied annoyed.

"Looks like she's the one who never gets off her butt." Kaiba thought to himself.

"A'ight, thanks, Jennie." Joey spoke. Duke and Kaiba followed as Joey led the way through the door the woman had come out of. Entering into a hallway they made their way down to another door that was located on the right. Stepping forward Duke knocked three times.

"Who is it?" a male voice sang out. Kaiba paled considerably. Please let it not be true.

"It's us! We found a new guy for the job." Duke hollered back through the door.

"Oh goody! Bring him in!" was the excited reply. Opening the door the three stepped inside.

"Why me?" Kaiba thought bitterly. Sitting before him was none other than Pegasus himself.

"This here's Seto Kaiba!" Joey motioned toward Kaiba who was having a hard time not staring at he white haired man sitting before him.

"It's a pleasure!" Pegasus spoke extending his hand. Kaiba stiffly returned the shake. "He's not very talkative is he?"

"He's had a rough day." Duke replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well you get the job." Kaiba looked at him a little stunned. That easy? "Don't give me that look. You see we don't get many who will apply for the job. It pays quite handsomely it just…"

"Just what?" Kaiba questioned. This was the second time he did something stupid without thinking it through. This really was not turning out to be a good day.

"The life expectancy isn't all that high. But I'm sure you'll do just fine!" Pegasus beamed happily. "Now all you need to do is sign here and you'll start tomorrow." He directed to a piece of paper he pulled from his desk and handed Kaiba a pen. Sighing Kaiba signed.

"Great see you tomorrow at six!" And with that the three men were back out in the car.

"See that wasn't so bad." Joey said slapping Kaiba hard on the shoulder. Kaiba just glared.

"We'll take you to our place till you can get the money to rent your own." Duke reported setting the car in motion.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Kaiba sighed. "What exactly is this job?"

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow." Joey replied with a goofy grin.

"Just think of it as a surprise!" Duke chuckled.

"I hate surprises." Kaiba muttered leaning back into the seat annoyed. It's been concluded; this is not a good day.

An hour later they arrived at run down apartment building. It didn't have the mirrors on the outside but the bare steel beams shown instead. Roof tiles were missing and a number of windows were broken and replaced with a plastic bag. Brown paint chipped off the walls and doors. Too put it straight it was down right ugly. Kaiba was led up a narrow staircase until he came to the door 324. Stepping inside he was surprised to find a clean simple living area. It was bigger than he expected. Two rooms could be seen behind open doors in the back and a kitchen to the right. A large orange sofa sat in one corner facing a large screen implanted into the wall. And a small coffee table sat to the side under the window as well. It was comfortable to put it in the least.

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight. We'll wake you up about five, work for you?" Joey spoke.

"It's fine thank you." Great now he was saying thank you to the mutt.

"Are you hungry?" Duke asked from the kitchen.

"No I'm fine." Kaiba stated.

"Alright then I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Me, too." Joey agreed. Tossing Kaiba a blanket the two men went off into their separate rooms. Sitting down weakly Kaiba stared at the ceiling.

"I am so confused." Kaiba sighed to himself.

"I bet you are." Jacob replied. Kaiba bolted upright and stared at the angel that was now sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kaiba whispered harshly.

"Oh just wanted to see how you were doin'?" the angel replied uninterested.

"How I've been doing?! I'm stuck on the planet Mars with not a clue on what's going on, I've been signed up for a job I have know knowledge of except that it has a low life expectancy, I'm stuck with two of the biggest idiots who ever walked the planet, and you left me high and dry! How do you think I've been doing?" Kaiba growled back keeping his voice low so as not to wake the roommates.

"Oh come now it's not that bad." Kaiba gave him his death glare. "Okay so maybe I should have enlightened you a little bit more."

"You think?!"

"Alright, fine, I'll answer any questions you have." The angel scooted down so that now he was actually sitting on the seat. His wings folded gently against the pillow.

"Why the hell am I on Mars?"

"Well because Earth is uninhabitable at the moment. You can't tell me you didn't figure that one out yet!"

"Shut up."

"Fine, sheesh, next question."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Oh now we got to get all personal!" Jacob spoke rather loudly.

"Shh!"

"Calm down you're the only one who can hear or see me. Now next question."

"You didn't answer my first."

"Good golly fine. I needed you to come back so you could find Yami. And I figured that if I told you the whole story you wouldn't come. Oy, I have a feeling I'm going to be here awhile." Jacob said rubbing his temples.

"If you had told me everything in the first place we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Kaiba bit back.

"If you had told me everything." Jacob mocked in a high squeaky voice. "Next Question!!"

"Where do I find the Pharaoh?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What? What do you mean you can't tell me that?"

"Meaning I can't tell you that. I don't know everything!"

"You like leaving me in the dark don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Do you at least know what planet he's on?"

"Earth."

"What?!"

"I didn't say this was going to be easy."

"Do you like to fly?" Kaiba asked menacingly.

"Yes, why? Oh… Next question!"

"Who's the star society?"

"Ah, finally a question worth answering. The star society is the government."

"Then why does everyone seem so afraid every time they speak of it?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. Do you remember the mafia?"

"Yes." Kaiba answered suspiciously.

"Well, think of the star society like that, except with a lot more power."

"…"

"Yeah, I know not good. The star society was and is the original name of the government, but about seventy-five years ago a cult known as the United Justice was able to infiltrate it after rigging the elections. By doing this they were able to bring in more and more of their 'kind', so to speak, until they took complete control.

"What do they want?" Kaiba asked, his anger suddenly replacing itself with curiosity.

"What else, power. They'll do whatever they can to gain the biggest weapons, the biggest ships, and obviously the most money. They tell the people it's for protection and in their best interest. People listen because they're too scared to stand up."

"It's a little hard to grasp." Kaiba stated mulling it over in his brain.

"To give you a better example do you remember the movie 'V for Vendetta?"

Kaiba could vaguely recall watching it with Mokuba many years ago. It was made after some comic book or something like that. "Vaguely."

"Remember the government system? Well, it's like that. Get my picture?"

"To an extent. Are they the ones that destroyed Earth?"

"Uh, no. That was everyone's doing." The angel replied somewhat sadly. "We killed our planet after WW IV. Nobody really knows who, but near the end of the war someone set off a nuclear bomb in hopes to gain the advantage, it ended up becoming a chain reaction after that. Y…. you'd have to see it for yourself to understand the severity of it."

Kaiba nodded his head in understanding. Something like that was to be seen in person. Kaiba sat there quietly for a moment. It was a lot of information to process and he had a feeling he would be up all night thinking about it, but there were two questions still bothering him. "Jacob, why was the Pharaoh forced to stay?"

The angel sighed as he tried to come up with an answer. "After Yami received all of his memories he had been told that he had one mission left to accomplish. Because of this he was forced to stay in the puzzle and wait once again until the right time came along."

"So he's been sitting down there waiting for me?"

"Not only that, but for the issue he's supposed to solve."

"And what is it he's supposed to solve?"

"He's supposed to destroy the star society." Kaiba gaped at Jacob in shock.

"That's absurd! How do you suppose he's going to do that? Send them all to the Shadow Realm?"

"That's one option. It's not your mission to worry about, Seto. Your mission is just to find him and resolve your guilt. So don't even worry about it." The words were calmly spoken but Kaiba felt a little disregarded. Through all the stupid quests he's had to go on, willingly or not, and all the bad guys he's had to help defeat… Help. He'd always just helped defeat the bad guy. The Pharaoh was always the one to actually defeat them. "Seto, just try and worry about understanding everything right now and locating, Yami. That's all you need to do."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Seto?" Kaiba questioned.

"Because that's your name." Jacob replied.

"People usually call me 'Kaiba."

"Well, that's not your birth name so I have no reason to call you 'Kaiba." Jacob pointed out. Seto sighed in frustration. This was too much for him in one night. He wished he would have chosen death instead.

"One last question." Seto spoke.

"And what would that be?"

"Are there anymore reincarnates walking around?"

"Of course, there are tons of reincarnates walking around, but really none that you've been acquainted with. Anymore questions?" Seto shook his head. He was suddenly beginning to feel tired and was hoping the angel would leave him in peace. "I have one more thing."

"What's that?" Seto asked tiredly. The angle reached into his white gown and pulled out a silver and white bracelet. It was thin and made of metal that wrapped around in little strips like vines. Peering at it closer Seto could see the same eye he had seen on all the Millennium items.

"This is for you. I want you to wear it always, never take it off." Jacob gently grabbed Seto's wrist and clipped the bracelet around.

"Please tell me it's not another millennium item."

"Don't worry it's not, but that doesn't mean it's any less powerful."

"What does it do?"

"What is this twenty question? You'll find out when the time is right!"

"Hold on a minute! Don't you leave me in the dark again!" Seto growled reaching for the angel.

"You'll figure it out! It has one purpose and one purpose only." Jacob grinned leaping off the couch.

"Don't you…!"

"Tootles!" And just like the first time the angel disappeared.

Seto crawled back up on the couch resting his head on the armrest. His head spun with so much information that he almost felt like it was drowning him. Wrapping the blanket loosely about his body he suddenly felt his muscles relax. Perhaps he was going to be blessed with sleep after all. Within a couple minutes Seto was unconscious awaiting for the upcoming challenges of tomorrow. And little did he know how challenging they were really going to be.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Why was it soo long?!?!?!?! AAGH!! I'm terribly sorry if this chapter bored you! I desperately tried to make it entertaining (if that's even possible.) I'm in the middle of taking the WASL so my brain is kind of fried at the moment. So if for any reason this chapter and the next come out all atrocious and stuff blame the WASL!!!!! Heh, heh.

Anyways thank you for reading…. REVIEW!!! Tragedyluver loves reviews!!!! Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside

I hope you all have a good day!! TOOTLES!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Booyah baby! Eleven pages! The longes chapter I've written so far! Woo!!….sorry. Anyways, BIG GIANT THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!!! And I apologize for not updating for a while. But it's long so there's a plus!

Read and Review! I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Own Jacob though:D

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chap. 4: Discovery**

"Wake up sleepy head!" an obnoxious voice called. Kaiba opened his eyes groggily and came face to face with what appeared to be a golden retriever. Shaking his head slightly he peered again.

"Joey." He muttered.

"The one and only!" was the sarcastic reply. "Now, get up and get dressed 'cause it's gonna be your first day at work!"

"I'm already dressed." Kaiba said sitting up. He attempted to smooth out his messy hair. Joey rolled his eyes.

"Put on your uniform dumb-ass." Joey spoke. Lifting a black bundle he tossed it at the former CEO and then headed toward the door. "Your shoes are right here by the door. Duke and I'll be waitin' for ya in the car."

Kaiba nodded his head and picked up the bundle. Untying the string and removing the clothing he unfolded the fabric. Kaiba's eyes widened at the 'uniform.' It was a two-piece black leather suit with blue seams that outlined each piece of garment. A black zipper ran up the front on the top and the groin area on the pants. This was going to be a tight fit.

About five minutes later Kaiba was zipping up the top of his outfit. 'At least they have style.' He thought to himself. Looking back at the bag he noticed two matching leather gloves with the same blue seams. Putting those on as well he noticed the bracelet Jacob had given him last night. Shoving it under his sleeve he folded his old clothes and put them back neatly into the bag that had previously carried his newer outfit. As he proceeded to head out the door he grabbed his new boots. They were all black as well and had four blue outlined straps running up the top. After he finished with those he exited the building and found the two reincarnates by their car. They were wearing the same type of outfit as he but with slightly different colors. Duke was wearing black like him but had red seams instead of blue. Joey was wearing yellow with red seams.

"Ah, perfect fit!" Duke exclaimed looking the man up and down. (A/N not in the perverted sense.)

"I feel like a biker." Kaiba stated.

"A what?" Joey asked confused.

"Never mind. Why are they different colors?"

"Mr. Pegasus likes things to be fashionable. He chooses what colors would look best on you." Duke explained. Kaiba couldn't help but feel a little revolted with the thought of Pegasus picking out his colors. Black and blue were his favorites, but it was just the thought of Pegasus. Bad memories crossed his mind.

"Let us be off!" Duke exclaimed leaping into the driver's seat. "It's a beautiful day to shoot me something!"

"Yes! Come on Kaiba!" Joey cried jumping into the passenger side. Kaiba carefully climbed into the back and no sooner did he shut the door did they zoom off down the street. Kaiba really wanted to know what they were going to be doing. What did Duke mean by 'it's a beautiful day to shoot me something?' Kaiba couldn't help but wonder if they were talking about taking out the Star Society. Don't get him wrong he didn't mind shooting somebody; it was just he was worried he might have gotten himself mixed up in a war.

"Don't look so worried, Kaiba." Duke said glancing back through the rear view mirror. "I think you'll have fun."

"What exactly are we doing?" Kaiba asked warily.

"Come on I told you it was a surprise!" Joey reminded him.

"That doesn't help with my nerves." Kaiba growled.

"Fine, I'll give you a little information." Duke said. They turned a corner and stopped at a stoplight. "Do you like to travel?"

"Depends."

"Okay, do you like to shoot things?"

"Once again it depends."

"You know you are a very difficult person to talk, too." Duke exclaimed stepping on the gas as the light turned green.

"Depends on the person I'm talking, too." Kaiba smirked. Duke sighed and shook his head; Joey tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand.

"Well, if you like either one of those then you'll like this job." Duke stated.

"Oh, and if you like to find old stuff…" Joey put in.

"What kind of old stuff?" Kaiba asked quickly. Joey grinned at him.

"Yep, you'll like this new job." Joey chuckled. Kaiba sat back in his seat suddenly excited. Could it be? Could they mean things from Earth? Could they mean things like the puzzle? Kaiba's heart fluttered with excitement. Perhaps finding the pharaoh wasn't going to be as hard as he had expected.

A while later Kaiba noticed they were taking a considerable amount of time to reach the building. "Where are we going?" Kaiba asked impatient.

"Ah, I forgot. That building we took you to yesterday was our headquarters. That's where we pick up are checks and talk to the boss if need be. We're headed to the Station." Joey replied.

"The what?"

"That, straight ahead." Duke said pointing. Kaiba slightly leaned forward and had to suppress a gasp.

Several three-story, windowless, white buildings sat in a straight line behind a large black parking lot. Cars filled the spaces, glittering off the sparkling sun. Ooh, wow, impressive. But that's not what had caught Kaiba's eyes. It was what was behind the buildings. Kaiba gazed wide-eyed in awe. Large space ships, ones that you would only think could have ever existed in Star Wars, sat boldly on a large runway. Each a different shape and size, each unique in it's own respect.

"We will be riding one of those there ships." Joey grinned proudly.

"To where?" Kaiba asked. His eyes still transfixed on the beautiful crafts.

"Earth."

Kaiba sat anxiously in his seat as he watched the two men flip switches and press different colored buttons. The engine hummed smoothly as it began to awaken. The ship was extremely large on the outside but extremely compacted on the inside. Joey explained it was because 80 of the ship was just engine and fuel. They needed it so they could reach the planet within hours instead of months.

Nothing exciting happened as they had reached the Station. They had entered through numerous gates and security doors and then briefly talked to an engineer. The engineer had handed Joey the key and pointed to the direction of the ship. Now, the three men were sitting in the cockpit preparing to take off.

**"Captains hold up, your man has just arrived."** The speakers reported. Duke and Joey both growled in annoyance.

"Tell him he better have his butt up here in the next five minutes or we're leaving without him!" Joey shouted back angrily. Kaiba looked at the men confused.

"Who's the other person?" He asked.

"Benjamin Hoover." Duke replied grumpily.

"He's also part of the expedition team." Joey growled. "The guy can't bloody get off his fat butt. He's arrogant, annoying, arrogant, ugly, and did I mention arrogant?"

"He gets the picture Joey." Duke exclaimed.

"One of these days I swear! I'm gonna shoot him!"

"Not if I shoot him first." Duke grumbled.

**"'Kay guys I'm here." **A voice called over the intercom.

"Hurry up and get your butt in this ship before I blast off without you!' Duke answered harshly.

**"Looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." **The intercom went silent and the door to the bridge opened. A large man strutted in with a grin plastered on his face. Kaiba rolled his eyes as the man sat in the seat next to him.

"Who's the new guy?" Ben asked jutting his finger toward Kaiba. Kaiba sent him an icy glare and crossed his arms. The man was built like a football player. He had broad shoulders and a skinny waist. His hair was dark red and cropped slightly short. He looked like one of those Jocks you'd find dating a ditzy blonde cheerleader. (A/N No offense.) His outfit was dark purple with dark green seams.

"That's Seto Kaiba. He's replacing Tanor." Duke answered. "Now shut your mouth and buckle up."

"Moody." Ben muttered. He and Kaiba strapped on the seat belts and secured them tightly. They crossed over their chest like an 'x.' "So where you from, Kaiba?"

"He doesn't know. He's got amnesia." Joey replied. Kaiba sent Wheeler an annoyed glare but he shrugged it off not really caring.

"Amnesia huh? Sucks to be you." Ben laughed. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him and glanced out the front window.

"How long is this going to take?" Kaiba asked irritated.

"Three hours." Duke replied. "We'll be staying for a week up on the base."

"What's wrong? Are you scared to be away from home?" Ben mocked speaking in a childish voice. He poked Kaiba roughly in the arm.

"Touch me again and I'll break your finger." Kaiba replied dangerously. Joey and Duke snickered as Ben sat back in his chair.

"You talk pretty tough now, but just wait until you get out there. You'll be runnin' back to the ship cryin' like a little baby." Ben mocked smirking.

"Wheeler, do I get a gun?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"A very big one, Kaiba." Joey replied. Kaiba smirked and gave Ben a devilish look. Ben shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair looking a little paler than he did before.

The ship took off in a blur. Each man was thrust back in there seats with such force they couldn't move. Kaiba stared curiously out the window as the sky and the clouds flashed passed. The ship rattled and shook as the engines burst into speed. The clouds soon became a blur and disappeared as the ship blasted through the atmosphere into the blackness of space. Soon the force, which plastered them to their seats, let go allowing them to move freely. Duke switched on the automatic gravity and gracefully steered the ship to their destination.

Kaiba let his muscles relax as the ship hummed smoothly and no longer shook. Staring off into space (literally) he allowed his mind to wander. He contemplated on how many years it took the human civilization to inhabit other planets, how far had they moved away from Earth possibly even the solar system, what new technologies were out there, and the possibility of even aliens existing. Smiling to himself he thought about how much Mokuba would have enjoyed this.

Homesickness engulfed his heart as he thought about his brother. He remembered seeing his brother's face before he died as an old man. The tears in his big eyes, his messy black hair, the pleasant smile that was filled with mourning but was there none-the-less. Kaiba blinked back the tears that pricked at his eyes. What had become of his dear younger brother?

A punch in the arm suddenly knocked Kaiba out of his musings. Turning his head he glared at the obnoxious smirking man beside him. "Don't look so remorseful, Kaiba. You act like you're heading towards your death." Ben brought his hand up to his mouth acting like he had just spoken a secret. "Oh wait, you probably are!" Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're just lucky I'm here to save ya all."

"Shut up, Ben." Joey snapped.

"You see if it wasn't for me Joey there would have been insect food." Ben boasted. Kaiba could see Joey grip the armrest of his seat trying to keep himself from lashing out. "Yep, I took that sucker out just as it was about to leap. Bang, right through the heart! Man if you didn't have me on the team you'd all be walking to your deaths."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Kaiba asked smoothly.

"What's that pretty boy?" Ben growled.

"It seems to me you didn't catch my first threat."

"I doubt you can barely shoot!"

"I don't have to be an expert to pull the trigger at point blank range." Kaiba smirked. Ben went red in the face at how Kaiba was treating him.

"Listen to me! I'll shoot your skinny little butt before you can even think about pulling the trigger!" Ben barked angrily.

"What ya lookin' at his butt for, Ben?" Joey questioned smirking.

"So that's why he always wants to stand behind us!" Duke put in. Ben's face went cherry red.

"Shut up!" He yelled. Kaiba had to hide the grin that appeared on his face. Joey and Duke allowed themselves to laugh out loud in humor. Ben sat back in his seat with a huff and didn't say another word for the rest of the ride. Occasionally he'd glance at Kaiba and give him a nasty glare, but Kaiba would just smirk and revel in his victory.

The three hours went by fairly quickly. Soon they could see the Earth or Kaiba thought it was Earth. It wasn't like he'd remembered seeing in books or on television. It didn't have the beautiful blue of the ocean or the wisps of white clouds. What Kaiba saw was completely a brown planet with green swirls and massive dark blotches that he assumed were giant holes. It was ugly and…dead looking.

The ship veered to the right turning away from the diseased planet and pointed toward the Earth's moon. The moon fortunately looked pretty much the same as he had remembered. The only difference was the multiple buildings with blinking lights that surrounded the surface. The ship began to shake and rattle much like it had done when they had taken off. They caught the moon's gravitational force and gradually began to speed up. As the hit the atmosphere Duke and Joey began to flip and press multiple switches and buttons. A voice came over the speakers.

**"Alpha 3-49A Excavation Team authorized to land. Proceed to landing strip Beta-C-Alpha strip." **

"Excavation Team preparing to land. On stand by." Duke announced back through the speaker.

**"All teams ready. You are clear to land." **

Kaiba watched fascinated as the ship took a nosedive towards the ground. A large runway came into view with numerous watchtowers blinking on the side. Joey pulled a lever releasing the wheels. Steam and air could be heard blowing out the ship as it braked and aligned itself to the runway. Slowly the ship righted itself and gently touched ground screeching much like a plane does as it came to a halt.

The engine hummed for a moment or two and then fell silent. Duke pushed a button that released the ramp. The four men unbuckled and stood up. Kaiba followed, his legs feeling like jelly, the other three men out of the ship and down the metal ramp. Kaiba took a deep breath happy to be out of the confined space. He shook his head in puzzlement as he wondered: when had the moon gained oxygen? A man in an orange jump suit walked up.

"How was the trip?" He asked.

"Couldn't be better." Duke replied.

Motioning for the other three men to follow they walked into a white building and proceeded down several hallways until they entered a brown wooded door. The room in which the entered was small like a classroom. It had two tables lined next to each other with a few chairs on each side. A white dry erase board hung on the wall with numerous formulas and calculations that Kaiba could only guess as to what they were. Seating themselves they waited.

A woman in a white lab coat walked in. Kaiba nearly choked as he saw whom it was. 'No more reincarnates, huh?" he thought to himself. It was Mai. The gorgeous duelist with a bad attitude.

"Mai, where's Tony?" Joey questioned tossing his hands in the air.

"Vacation." She replied. "Ah! You must be the new guy!" Walking up she smiled at him seductively and winked. "My, you're much cuter than that Tanor guy." She giggled. Kaiba glared at her with disinterest. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the jealous glares of Ben and Wheeler. He quirked an eyebrow at the two causing them to blush furiously.

"Hi." Was all Kaiba said. Giggling Mai walked back to the board her face suddenly taking on a business tone.

"Your aligned to a large island known as Japan." She spoke. She erased part of several of the formulas and drew a squiggly oval. "It'll take at least five years to excavate the entire island. You'll start with the City Domino." She placed a dot in the area where she estimated the city to be. "Research shows the city owned a very prominent museum. Your first objective is to find this building and try and find any artifacts you can. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's he got that I don't?" Joey whined pointing to Kaiba.

"Joey! Be serious this isn't the time!" She growled.

"I should be asking that question." Ben reported. "Because seriously, Babe. These two are losers. You should be goin' out with me." Mai blushed and looked to Kaiba to see if he was going to say anything as well. Kaiba just sat there looking bored.

"When are we leaving?" Duke suddenly asked breaking the conversation.

"Half-an-hour." Mai replied composing herself. Seeing there were no more questions she flipped her hair and walked out the door. When the door shut Joey glared at Ben.

"You hittin' on her?" Joey growled.

"What's wrong? At least if she picks me she won't be livin' in a trash can!" Ben mocked.

"Why you…!" Joey leaped to his feet in anger. Ben did it as well but with a smirk plastered on his face. Kaiba leaned back in his chair ready to watch the fight. Unfortunately Duke stepped in.

"That's enough you two!" Duke barked annoyed. "Get prepared to leave."

The half hour went by in a flash. Soon they were back in the ship ready to take off. The gear they had gathered consisted of a breathing mask, air tanks that looked like what the astronauts wore except black, and a lunch. Kaiba found it all pretty strange but he went with it. What else was he going to do?

The ship took off and headed toward the dieing Earth. Kaiba sat restlessly in his seat. He was so close! They were headed straight to the pharaoh! He would find him and finally resolve his guilt! His fingers clenched the armrests. Crap! What was he going to say? He had been so preoccupied with everything in this new life of his that he had completely forgotten. Taking a deep breath he attempted to come up with…what? A speech? This was going to be harder than he realized.

The trip was only an hour and half long. The ship quickly descended into the atmosphere. The front window was quickly blocked as green clouds surrounded the ship. The crew was silent and sat on edged as the waited for everything to clear. Kaiba was anxious to see the planet. When they had finally cleared through the green mist Kaiba had to shut his eyes at the horrible sight.

He nearly sobbed from just the mere glance. The destruction of the land, even though they were still thousands of feet in the air, could clearly be seen. It was completely blackened. Holes and were evident throughout the entire area, there was no color, no vegetation, no forests, not a single blade of grass, there was no water, no lakes, no ponds. The ocean that surrounded Domino shores was receded so far that it left a giant drop off from the island. The little bit of water that could be seen, if you want to still even call it water, was red and it bubbled. Kaiba kept his eyes downcast until they finally stopped the ship. He refused to look out the window and was beginning to dread stepping outside. Jacob was right. It was one thing to talk about it but an entirely different thing to see it.

Everyone unbuckled their seat belts and headed out the door. The door actually led to a small compartment where they placed all their gear. Duke instructed Kaiba how to put on the air tank and the breathing mask. They didn't wear any special space suits or a giant fishbowl looking helmet. They went in the exact same clothes they had put on that morning. The mask they wore fit tightly over their head only leaving a space for the eyes, which they put goggles over. The goggles had a special computer chip in the side that allowed the person to see at night with heat vision. It also detected electricity and moving bodies. The breathing contraption fit over their mouths like a scuba gear. It had a small microphone that the person would talk into to relay information or to chat.

When they were finished getting dressed Joey pressed a password on a keypad that was placed in the corner of the wall away from the doors. (The other door led to the ramp.) Pressing the enter key the pad accepted and opened up a hidden compartment. The door swooshed open revealing four very large guns. They looked like the machine guns back in Kaiba's day but they were a little more supped up. (A/N Use your imagination I'm tired of explaining. This is why I'll never be an official writer.) Joey handed Kaiba his gun first and a chain of bullets. The bullets were green and had a sort of neon glow to them. Duke showed him how to strap on the chains and the gun. Then he showed him how to unlock, lock the safety, and how to shoot the weapon. If you could see behind Kaiba's mask you would have seen a very devilish grin on his face.

As soon as everyone was ready they left out the door onto the ramp. Kaiba was extremely glad he had a mask as he saw the scene in front of him. Kaiba had never felt so emotional before in his life. Even when his parents died he hadn't felt this kind of remorse. Everything looked so…so dead! Remnants of buildings stood on their last legs. Most of them were just metal frames with no identity what so ever. Parts of sidewalks and road were still slightly evident but for the most part it was completely foreign. Tears pricked at Kaiba's eyes for the second time that day.

'I hope to God that Mokuba never witnessed this." Kaiba thought to himself.

"Pretty crazy isn't it." Joey spoke seeing the former CEO's shocked expression. Kaiba heard him through his earpiece. "To think that we could have caused such destruction."

"I never thought we'd go this far." Kaiba mumbled. Joey looked at him slightly confused but shook it off. A clanking sound shot out behind Kaiba causing him to slightly jump. Turning around he watched as another ramp larger than the one they walked off was lowered to the ground. On it was a large vehicle that looked like a jeep but extremely protected. Metal plates surrounded the entire thing. The only holes were in the front for the driver to peak out of and in the back to aim your gun. "Why aren't there any windows?"

"Do you want to be eaten? Them bugs would tear through any kind of glass like it was paper!" Ben replied.

"You keep telling me about bugs, but you haven't elaborated on any of it!" Kaiba growled frustrated. "What the hell am I supposed to be afraid of?"

"You ever seen a cockroach like in an old history book before?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Kaiba answered. Of course he's seen a cockroach what did the mutt take him for?

"Now imagine it a thousand times larger." Duke replied. Kaiba looked at them all like they were nuts but didn't say anymore on the subject. The four men climbed into the jeep and headed off.

As they drove off Kaiba noticed the three men were on guard at all times. They couldn't bloody hell see anything, but all three of them were staring intently at the radar. Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really hated not knowing what to expect.

Still glaring at the stupid screen Duke began to spout off orders. Duke and Joey would search the southern side of the city while Kaiba and (to much of Kaiba's annoyance) Ben were to start at the northern tip. Kaiba would have leaped for joy at the news if he weren't confined in a metal box with three obnoxious males. For he knew, unless it had moved after he had died, the museum was located at the northeastern section of the city. Kaiba silently prayed to whoever was out there that the museum was there and still intact and the Pharaoh was there as well.

As the vehicle stopped the men scanned over the radar one last time. Seeing that the coast was Joey and Duke kicked (literally Ben) the other two men out of the jeep.

"Have fun!" Joey smiled throwing two metal sticks at them in the dirt. "We'll pick ya up in about five hours!" Kaiba watched growling as the jeep sped off leaving him and the red head stranded.

"Come on pretty boy! There's no goin' back now!" Ben grinned slapping Kaiba hard on the shoulder. Giving the man an icy glare he picked up one of the sticks and examined it awkwardly.

"What are we supposed to do? Beat the bugs over the head?" Kaiba spoke wryly.

"That would be a sight to see." Ben chuckled. Grabbing the end Ben twisted the cap. A small pointed end popped out.

"Now it looks like we're picking up garbage." Kaiba muttered doing the same to his stick.

"It's a metal detector moron." Ben replied. "It sends out an electronic pulse in a twenty yard radius. If it hits something worth looking at it'll let ya know and lead you to it."

"Like a metal detector?"

"Exactly, the only difference you don't have to listen to that obnoxious beeping. You'll see a flashing green light in your goggles."

"Interesting." Kaiba replied. "Now what?"

"Well we're supposed to stick together, but I always preferred to split up." Ben replied tapping his finger on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Good, then I'll start way over there." Kaiba replied walking off. He could see the compass pop up in his goggles. It didn't block his view but seemed to stick like a hologram on the upper corner of his vision. He immediately headed northeast.

"Hold up!" Ben called puzzled. "You mean you'd just walk off all on your own?!"

"Um…yeah." Kaiba stated nodding his head in a way that said 'duh.'

"Well, maybe it's not such a good idea to…you know…with your inexperience and all." Ben spoke nervously. Kaiba quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"I thought you preferred to be on your own."

"I do!" Ben replied rather quickly. "It's just like I said with you inexperience and all it just wouldn't be smart to leave ya alone."

"Oh…I'm going this way." Kaiba walked off in his normal direction. Ben stood rooted for a moment then quickly hustled to catch up.

The two walked quite a ways. As they became nearer to the center of the northern section of the city Kaiba noticed that the streets were still remotely visible. Stopping in the middle of what used to be an intersection he looked around trying to see if he could gather his bearings.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked curiously. He had stopped further on when he noticed the former CEO wasn't with him.

"What year was the planet destroyed?" Kaiba asked.

"What?"

"What year did all this occur?" He said directing to the destruction. Kaiba was beginning to recognize where he was. The buildings may not have been all standing, but somehow they still held their familiarity.

"Why do you…?"

"Just answer my question." Kaiba demanded harshly.

"Around 2150." Ben replied feeling uneasy.

"That's only…73 years after I died." Kaiba muttered. 'Maybe Mokuba did have to live through this.'

"Wait, hold up! What do you mean? You're still alive!" Ben shouted confused. Kaiba suddenly took off down the right lane. Ben stared absolutely baffled at the way Kaiba was acting. Suddenly realizing he was alone he chased after the man.

Kaiba glanced around searching for street signs or any kind of landmark he could recognize. Racing down what used to be an ally he came upon the remnants of a park. Stopping he once again stood trying to figure out where he was. Ben came huffing up behind him ready to keel over.

"I remember this place." Kaiba muttered. It was the park where the Battle City tournament started! Rubbing the back of his head he attempted to calculate the city layout.

"What's going on?" Ben huffed. "What do you mean you remember this place? Nobody has set foot on this island since the Journey." Kaiba didn't answer; he was too deep in thought. Ben was feeling even more uncomfortable. "What are you…?"

"Shut up!" Kaiba barked frustrated. Snapping his head up he clicked his fingers. He could remember! Sprinting off to the left Kaiba ran down a series of streets he could remember having to drive. Ben followed without question, desperately trying to keep up with the long legged man.

Numerous times Kaiba had to turn around after meeting a dead end, but he didn't let it stop him. He raced around leaping over debris and rubble as he'd find a new route. Every now and then he'd take a wrong turn causing himself to go in a circle. Cussing bitterly at his stupidity he would try again. Ben still followed barely keeping up. After about an hour of running Kaiba suddenly stopped.

"Alright where are you leading us?" Ben huffed angrily. He felt like he was a dog being dragged around by the leash. Kaiba just smirked.

"Damn I'm good!"

"At being a fast runner and a total blockhead, yes! But where are…you…oh." Ben shut up when Kaiba pointed to the building that stood straight in front of them. It was the museum! And it looked much better than Kaiba had expected. It was still intact and his still held its normal shape. The only problem was the roof was slightly caved in. "How did you know?"

"Instinct." Kaiba smirked. He took off toward the stone steps.

"I need some o' that?" Ben mumbled to himself.

The two men walked slowly and cautiously toward the double doors. The steps were cracked and stuck up at odd angles creating a major hazard if you fell. After about five minutes they reached the top. Ben walked ahead and rattled the front doors.

"Hm…it's locked." Kaiba rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity. Unstrapping his gun Kaiba shot the keyhole. He was surprised to see the entire left door blow up.

"It's open." Kaiba replied. He walked through the smoldering doors into the dark room. Ben followed after mumbling something like: 'I could 'a thought of that.' Flipping the switch on their goggles they adjusted the setting to night vision.

"We hit the jackpot!" Ben breathed stunned.

Artifacts were scattered across the floor. Many were broken but a few were still intact. Glass cases were strewn over the floor making the little bit of light glint off the broken shards. The two walked cautiously around. Ben immediately started grabbing everything he could get his hands on. Kaiba walked out of the first room leaving the man alone and walked into the second. He glanced around and noticing that there weren't any Egyptian artifacts he moved on to the next and then to the next, and then next. Fearing they had gotten rid of the exhibit he was ready to give up when he noticed a door.

It was just another normal door but it was shut tightly. When Kaiba put his hand on the knob he suddenly pulled it back as a powerful shock shot through his arm. He tried to detect any signs of electricity, but he couldn't find any. Scratching his hood he stared at it.

"It's shadow magic." Kaiba nearly leaped out of his skin when he saw the angel appear beside him. "The pharaoh's in there."

"You pop up in the most unexpected places!" Kaiba growled angrily. Jacob smiled showing his perfect teeth.

"I try." The angel replied chuckling. Kaiba snorted and turned his face back toward the door. "Take your night vision off."

"What? Then I can't see!" Kaiba barked. "I can barely see at is it is. Your just a floating blue blob!"

"That's why you should turn it off so you can see _me_ and not a floating blue _blob_!" The angel replied placing his hands on his hips. Kaiba grumbled but he turned the night vision off. At first everything was black but after a couple moments his vision adjusted.

"Now what?" Kaiba asked grumpily.

"Look at the door again." Kaiba faced the door and studied it. It was just an ordinary door like he thought before but he noticed glowing purplish-blackish wisps swirling out of the cracks.

"Why couldn't I see that before?" Kaiba asked confused.

"Because magic doesn't have a temperature." Jacob replied exasperated. Kaiba studied the door a moment longer but he couldn't come up with a solution as to how to get in.

"I see the door…now how do I get in?"

"I don't know." The angel said shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Kaiba cried out in frustration.

"Well, I don't know everything! You're the smart one you figure it out!"

"I deal with holograms and machines! Not magic!" Kaiba glared angrily at the door. He was so close and here he was being blocked by a stupid door. "I wonder if I could shoot it." He spoke absentmindedly.

"It'd probably ricochet back and hit ya." Jacob answered resting his hand on his fist. Kaiba shrugged in agreement.

"I'm clueless." Kaiba spoke.

"Ooh! I've got an idea!" Jacob replied snapping his fingers. He floated down and stood behind Kaiba with an evil little grin on his face.

"I don't trust you." Kaiba spoke nervously stepping back.

"Maybe it needs…a sacrifice!" Jacob clicked his fingers and a light erupted and formed into a pointed spear.

"What!" Kaiba yelled leaping back. He leaped to far and landed against the door. Once again he felt the shock shoot through his body. Darkness swirled around him and latched onto his arms and ankles. Kaiba glared at the angel who was smiling widely.

"Tootles!" Jacob giggled. He waved goodbye and disappeared.

'Not again.' Kaiba thought. The wisps enveloped his bodies blocking his vision and slowly drug him into the darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, Yami almost showed up and the cockroaches almost came. Next chapter I solemnly swear they will! I swear! Sorry 'bout the cliffy. Okay not really but it's the thought that counts. I didn't read over the last few pages so mistakes are possible. I used spell and grammar check and that was about it. So if they had issues send me tomatoes in a review and I'll do better. I'm just so lazy sometimes.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Next chap will be soon. Review!!

-Tragedyluver


	5. Chapter 5

New Chapter!!! Sorry I didn't update last week. I had serious writers block and so I needed a break. I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing. You all keep me inspired.

Special thanks to Shadowfoxninja for grammar check on last chapter. You'll be happy to know I actually pre-read this entire chap. I love to know what I need to work on!!

Also big thanks and kudos to Dragonlady222! You are the greatest reviewer!!! You've reviewed on nearly every chapter on all my stories and I greatly appreciate it!

Anyways, on with the story!! The title I'm sure will make you all happy (people who were upset I didn't put Yami in last chapter.). SO ENJOY!!!!

Read and review.

/blah/ - Yami speaking.

\blah\ - Kaiba speaking to Yami

'blah' - thinking

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Second Chance Chapter: 5 Yami and the Cockroaches!**

_"Seto! Come on!" Mokuba shouted hurrying down the steps. Kaiba grinned at his brother's enthusiasm. _

_"You act as if we're going to be late." Kaiba chuckled. Mokuba put his hands on his hips and stuck out his lower lip._

_"Well if you move any slower then we will be!" Mokuba replied. "To think the CEO of Kaiba Corp. late to his own tournament! That's a good image." Kaiba shook his head and slowly stepped down from the last step. "Seto!" his brother cried impatiently. _

_"Oh alright." Kaiba walked his normal pace toward his brother. Mokuba smiled and raced off around the corner. "Mokuba, slow down." Turning the corner himself Kaiba gasped. This wasn't his street! The road was crushed and broken. The sky had turned dark and cloudy. Buildings were caving in on themselves. Wind scattered dead leaves and debris across the street. "Mokuba?" Kaiba called. No answer. _

_Fear shot at the CEO's heart forcing him to walk so fast he was nearly jogging. Soon he was running. The sidewalk kept going straight. There were no turns or side streets it was just completely straight. Kaiba called for his brother again. Still no answer. Screams sprang out of the air to Kaiba's left. Turning his head he noticed an alley. Looking forward again he was shocked when he noticed he was facing a wall. Taking a deep breath he sprinted down the alley hoping his brother was in that direction. _

_Bright lights danced near the end on the walls. More screams rang out. Kaiba sprinted with all his might until he skidded to a halt in the middle of a street. Glancing around he saw buildings on fire; people were running in every direction in fear! Huffing Kaiba called for his brother again._

_"MOKUBA!!" _

_"Seto." Came the soft reply. Kaiba turned around and saw his little brother standing in the front of a burning building. "I miss you." The building shifted causing debris to fall to the street._

_"Mokuba get away from there!" Kaiba yelled frantically. He began to race toward his brother when all of a sudden the building blew apart! A black creature with red beady eyes and long hairy legs sprung from the earth. Hissing loudly like a snake it sprang forward toward Kaiba's little brother. Its jaws opened wide ready to devour!_

"MOKUBA!!" Kaiba's eyes shot open. At first he didn't know where he was but slowly everything came rushing back. Closing his eyes frustrated the man tried to pull himself up. His hand grazed something sharp peering down Kaiba nearly fainted. "GAH!" He cried. He stared in disgust and horror at the giant bug head that lay on the ground. It was enormous, nearly the entire size of Kaiba himself. Its eyes were as big as two basketballs and its antennas were hairy. His hand had touched the pincers that were protruding form the thing's grotesque mouth along with other teeth.

"Don't worry he doesn't bite…well not anymore anyways."

He stepped back and tripped falling in something sticky. Looking down he nearly cried out again when he noticed the body of the bug leaking out its inner fluids. Quickly standing up he attempted to wipe the slime off. He pressed his non-sticky hand on his heart to steady his breathing. A low chuckle erupted in the middle of the room causing Kaiba to jump in fright.

"He's dead you can stop having a heart attack." Kaiba wheeled around at the voice. There was no one there.

"Where are you?" Kaiba rasped. His voice had gone dry from his initial fright.

"Open your eyes and not your mouth and maybe you could see me." The person replied. The voice sounded familiar but Kaiba couldn't pin point it. The room was extremely dark. The only source of light was from a small hole in the top of the ceiling. Glancing Kaiba could make out a dark silhouette of a person standing in the corner.

"Who are you?" Kaiba questioned his voice returning.

"Who am I? The question is who are you? You're the intruder not me." The man replied calmly.

"I'm nobody to be concerned about." Kaiba remarked. He wasn't sure if he could trust this person so he was determined to give the man as little information as possible.

"Oh, come now. I'm just curious." The person moved and disappeared deeper into the shadows. "It's not everyday I get a visitor. Unless you count the cockroaches, but they aren't very good at having a conversation." That voice sounded really familiar! Kaiba dug deep into his brain and tried to think whom it belonged too.

"If you step so I can see your face I'll answer your questions." Kaiba answered warily. The man chuckled to Kaiba's right sending cold shivers up his spine.

"If you wish." There was a swoosh and Kaiba came face to face with walking shadow. It held the shape of a man but there was no face or any features of the like. Kaiba leaped in fear connecting his back to the wall. "I'm afraid I'm not much to look at, but I'm still working on the details. Now, answer my question." Suddenly it clicked.

"Yami!" Kaiba breathed shocked.

"Excuse me?" The shadow replied confused.

"About time! I finally found you!" Kaiba cried happily.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded. His tone had suddenly changed from curiosity to wary and defensive. "And how do you know my name?"

"You can't recognize me?" Kaiba questioned. He suddenly realized his outfit was covering his face. "It's me, Kaiba!"

"That's not possible. Kaiba died nearly three thousand years ago." Yami replied angrily. Kaiba could see that Yami wasn't going to believe him easily. He tried to come up with a way to prove he is who said he is. "I don't know how you got in here or who you are but you better speak fast before I blow a hole right through your chest!"

"I got sucked in by that door of yours, that's how I got in here. As for who I am I already told you. I-am-Se-to-Kai-ba." Yami flicked his hand and a purple mist shot from his fingertips and wrapped around Kaiba's body squeezing him till he could barely breathe. Kaiba could have kicked himself for being so stupid.

"I'm not a fan of liars, especially those who bring up a painful past. You've got one last chance to tell the truth." Yami growled. His voice grew dark as he threatened the man. Kaiba coughed as he tried to writher free.

"I'm telling you…the truth!" Kaiba choked. "I can…prove it!"

"Then prove it." Yami replied tightening the grip on the man's body.

"Ask me anything! What is something only I…er…Kaiba would…know." Kaiba suggested. His vision began to grow hazy from the lack of oxygen. Yami stared at him for a while as he thought of a question.

"Who was my hikari?" Yami challenged.

"Yugi Mutou!" Kaiba rasped. The shadow shifted in surprise, but then it seemed to grow darker as it thought. This couldn't be Seto Kaiba. He died! He was an old man! This guy was too young. His eyes may be the same and his voice may still have the same richness, but Yami refused to believe he could still be alive. Kaiba choked and gasped for air. It felt like his ribs were being crushed under a ton of bricks.

"That was an easy question." Yami growled thinking harder. The shadow seemed to shift its weight and then it stood straight up. Kaiba coughed as darkness began to creep in. "What is my real name?" Yami asked slowly. Kaiba had to think for a moment. To him that memory was only fifty some years ago. Searching his brain he remembered.

"A-Atemu." Kaiba gasped. The purple wisps disappeared. He slumped to the ground choking for air. Yami flickered and disappeared. A flash of white light erupted into the corner. Kaiba walked carefully toward the glow minding the scattered bug parts on the floor.

"Yami?" Kaiba called. The light dimmed revealing the one thing Kaiba had been searching for, the Millennium Puzzle. Stepping forward he grasped the golden object in his hands. A light brighter than the one before shot out of the eye enveloping Kaiba in its brightness. The room spun and everything disappeared. Kaiba gripped harder on the item to help save his balance. Wind rushed around his body ripping at his clothes. Kaiba felt something snap in his brain. A rush of pain filled his head causing him to gasp. When the pain grew so intense and Kaiba began to rock back and forth on his feet everything stopped. The room came back into focus, the wind and the light stopped, and the pain in his head disappeared. Kaiba shook his head confused and when he looked down the puzzle was safely hung around his neck. "Yami?"

/I would run if I were you, Kaiba. / Yami's voice spoke in his head. A soft skittering noise was heard behind him. Kaiba turned around.

"I thought you said it was dead." Kaiba whispered.

/I said _that_ one was dead. / The cockroach hissed low in its throat as it stared with it's giant eyes. Kaiba slowly inched to the left never leaving eye contact with the bug.

"Um…" The cockroach snapped its pinchers and charged forward. Kaiba dodged to the side. The cockroach rammed its head into the wall with a sickening smack. Kaiba leaped over a fallen case and sprinted toward the door. The roach hissed and began to follow after. Kaiba ran blindly through the dark tripping over debris and slipping in bug guts.

/It's catching up. / Yami chuckled.

"Shut up! You're not helping the situation!" Kaiba yelled angrily. A light protruded from the puzzle's eye.

/Happy now/ Kaiba didn't answer. He lunged at the door and flew it open. Ben stared at him incredulously, his arms filled with objects.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for…" Kaiba rushed passed him with a panicked expression on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"RUN!" Kaiba yelled.

"What? Why?" Kaiba turned around in time to see the giant bug crash through the wall and grasp Ben with its pinchers. Kaiba gagged in horror as he watched Ben scream and then be ripped in half.

/Oh, sucks to be him. / Yami spoke. Kaiba took off out of the museum putting as much space as he possibly could from him and the feeding cockroach.

Kaiba continued to run as fast as he could until he reached the city park. Dropping to his knees in exhaustion he gripped the street sign pole in fear.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kaiba muttered. His limbs shook from the adrenaline. "I hated the guy with a passion, but that was just wrong."

/Life moves on. / Yami replied with little interest. Kaiba opened his mouth to retort, but the honking of a jeep interrupted him. /Oh look; there's more of you/

"Kaiba! You alright? Where's Ben?" Duke cried leaping out of the door. Kaiba stood up shakily and glanced briefly at the direction he had come from.

"He's dead."

"Damn it! I knew one of us should have gone with him! He got too cocky!" Joey yelled angrily slamming his fist down on the hood of the car. Kaiba felt a sensation of shock pass through his heart. He could feel Yami staring at Jonouchi's reincarnation.

"How did you know to get over here?" Kaiba asked suddenly.

"You're and Ben's heart rate sky rocketed. Then Ben called over the radio that you were missing and he couldn't contact you." Duke replied shrugging. A beeping red light suddenly popped up in all of their goggles.

"We need to go." Joey announced quickly. As if on cue a large roach smashed through the side of a building followed by three others. Their antennas twitched at the smell of food. The men jumped into the jeep. Duke squealed the tires as he hit the gas.

"Shit!" Joey cried as he looked at the radar. "There's more of 'em!"

/They're probably all re-ally hungry, too. / Yami chuckled.

\You're enjoying this aren't you? \ Kaiba thought back disgustedly.

/Absolutely. /

Duke gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were pure white. They rocked around as the turned corners and thudded over debris. Joey stared at the radar intently. His brows were furrowed and his teeth were gritted together.

"They're catching up!" Joey announced.

"I'm going as fast as I can without flipping us over!" Duke barked in frustration.

"Then open the back!" Joey growled. Duke flipped a switch near the gearshift and the back of the jeep slowly opened. Kaiba gripped the seat in front of him as he looked back. Multiple cockroaches were following so close if they were to leap they could reach. They scuttled over the buildings and broke through heaps of garbage and walls.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba called over the wind that was rushing through the vehicle.

"Getting my revenge!" Joey replied as he climbed over his seat. He hopped in the back with Kaiba and kneeling down on the floor he pressed a few buttons on a keypad that was hidden beneath the chair. A small compartment slid open to reveal a very, very large weapon. Joey lifted it up and positioned himself so he was laying flat on the ground with the gun over his shoulder. "You see them cartridges in the bottom there?"

"Yeah."

"Give me one!" Kaiba grabbed the box shaped cartridge and handed it to Joey. He shoved it snuggly in its compartment and released the safety on the weapon. Shifting slightly he moved the eyepiece so he could see. "I suggest you cover your ears!"

Pulling the trigger a barrage of bullets shot out of the gun. Kaiba watched with a sick fascination as they connected with the mutant insects. Green fluid spurted out of the wounds as the roaches hissed in agony. Joey aimed and shot one in the eye. It popped like a balloon and the creature slipped and fell to the ground and was trampled over by its fellow insects. Joey slapped Kaiba on the thigh directing for another cartridge. Kaiba handed over another and soon a volley of metal flew through the air. Another bug was shot down, but was soon replaced by its sister. Joey continued to fire and Kaiba continued to hand him cartridges, but no matter how many roaches he seemed to kill they were immediately replaced by another, sometimes by two or three. They gun fire pushed the bugs back slightly but not far.

"Hold on!" Duke called. The jeep jolted and Joey went airborne.

"GAH!!" Joey cried. He rolled out of the jeep losing the gun in the process. Kaiba reached out with one hand to grab him while the other held onto the side of the vehicle. "Pull me up! PULL ME UP!!!" Kaiba attempted to pull him up, but the jeep jolted again sending Kaiba nearly careening over the side as well. Joey's feet were now skidding on the ground and Kaiba was suspended halfway on the back of the car and the other half above the ground.

"DUKE!" Kaiba called. But Duke couldn't hear them. Kaiba looked back and noticed the roaches gaining. Panic whirled through his head as he desperately tried to hold onto the jeep and Joey at the same time.

/Looks like you're in trouble. / Yami laughed. His spirit suddenly appeared sitting on the back of the jeep looking down at the terrified men. He was dressed in his Egyptian attire. Kaiba glared at him.

"Help us out!" He yelled.

/Now that's no fun. / Yami replied smirking. Kaiba noticed that the pharaoh's eyes didn't hold the same care and love they used, too. They were darker and held anger and satisfaction instead.

"Yami!" Kaiba roared. Yami placed his chin in his hand and smiled.

/What/

"Help us out!"

/Why should I. You all left me in that museum to rot for three thousand years and you suddenly expect me to help you/

"You're _still_ mad at me?!" Kaiba questioned perplexed.

/I don't know?/ Yami spoke. He tapped his finger on his chin in a thinking gesture. Kaiba turned back and saw that the cockroaches were even closer. He could hear their hisses above the wind and the cries of a slipping Joey.

"Joey hold on!" Kaiba cried. Joey's hands were beginning to slide from Kaiba's grasp.

"Easier said than done!" Joey shot back. Kaiba turned back toward the spirit.

"Please, Yami!" Kaiba pleaded desperately.

/Just a minute I'm still contemplating if I'm still mad at you./ Yami smirked. Kaiba closed his eyes in frustration. His strength was leaving him he couldn't hold on much longer. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Kaiba muttered.

/What was that? That almost sounded like an apology!/

"I'm _sorry_!" Kaiba yelled angrily. Yami stood up and smiled.

/Works for me./ Yami disappeared. Kaiba suddenly felt a strong ancient power surge through his body. There was a flash of light and the next thing he knew he and Joey were thrown back in the jeep. The puzzle vibrated against Kaiba's chest and suddenly a bolt of blackness shot from the eye. Kaiba and Joey watched in amazement as a giant monster appeared.

"Slifer." Kaiba whispered shocked. The red dragon flew into the air and roared. It opened its lower mouth and with a great inhale it spit out a giant stream of fire. The roaches hissed and screeched as they burned, withered, and died. The dragon let out a final roar and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What da hell was that?" Joey questioned shocked. They both looked down at the golden upside down pyramid. It's light faded and disappeared. "Kaiba, what's goin' on?"

"I don't know."

The jeep finally came to a halt at the ship. Kaiba and Duke jumped out and had to help Joey since his legs and been brutally beaten.

"You idiot! Learn to drive!" Joey yelled angrily at Duke.

"I told you to hold on!" Duke shot back. There was more relief in his voice than anger that his best friend was still alive. They gently set Joey down on the ground and examined his wounds. It was obvious that his left leg had been broken. His shoes had probably saved his feet considering the entire toe of one of the shoes had been torn completely off.

"He's going to need a doctor." Kaiba spoke.

"Yeah, you'll be lucky not to lose your legs!" Duke replied shaking his head.

"What!" Joey cried suddenly afraid. "I ain't gonna lose my legs, huh uh! Am I? Hold on now don't you ignore me! Am I going to lose my legs? Duke you bastard …" He continued to rant even after they strapped him into his seat. Duke drove the jeep back into the ship and Kaiba stood staring at the outside through the ship window. Joey watched him cautiously.

"You positive Ben's dead?" Joey questioned.

"Unless you can suddenly reattach a mans head then yes." Kaiba replied grumpily. He couldn't tell whether he should be happy or extremely angry. He had found the puzzle, but at the cost of another man's life. He apologized to the pharaoh, but was nearly killed by doing so. Yami wasn't as he remembered him. He was much darker and full of anger. What had happened to him?

"What is that thing?" Joey asked wincing as he tried to shift to a more comfortable position. Kaiba stared at the item that hung around his neck.

"A family heirloom." He replied.

"What?! But you've got amnesia you can't possibly know that!" Joey answered confused.

"I remembered suddenly after I saw the building." Kaiba explained. "It was a very important piece of heritage in my family until all this happened." He directed toward the destroyed land. "We've been searching for it ever since."

"I have a real hard time believing you." Joey replied narrowing his eyes cautiously at the ex-CEO.

"Is it as hard as believing in that dragon that just saved your life?" Kaiba questioned raising an eyebrow. Joey sagged back in his chair and sighed.

"I suppose not. I'll believe anything after that."

"Good." The two sat there silently for a moment. Joey continued to stare at the puzzle as he allowed his brain to process the little information he could.

"Well, if that is yours, like you said, then I'd hide it before they find out about it or they'll take it away." Joey spoke tiredly. Kaiba gripped the rope that secured it around his neck.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's a secret compartment underneath the cushion in your seat." Joey smirked. "I use it sometimes to smuggle pieces I've found. When we land hide it in your jacket. It's a little bulgy but hardly noticeable if you do it right." Kaiba lifted the cushion of his seat and hid the puzzle in the little open square area. Replacing the top he sat down and pretended nothing had happened. Joey chuckled slightly.

"This day sucks." Kaiba muttered. He sighed and leaned his back against the seat. His arms hurt from the jeep ride and his head was pounding. When that dragon had appeared it felt as if his body had been sucked of its strength.

"Yeah it does. I kinda feel bad for Ben, but I guess he had it comin'. Pegasus is goin' to be pissed when we return, though. That's the third guy in a month that's been killed." Joey sighed and closed his eyes. "Oh well, right now I really don't care. I hurt, I'm tired, and I just saw the weirdest thing ever. I think I officially deserve a nap." Kaiba smirked as Joey fell asleep. Duke a moment later walked in and slumped in the captain's chair.

"I need a vacation." He mumbled. Sitting up he strapped his self in and started the engine. About ten minutes later they took off toward the station. Kaiba closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. There was a sudden weird sensation that poked at the corner of Kaiba's mind. It reminded him of someone knocking. Not sure what to do he imagined opening a door. Yami suddenly appeared in front of him, a smirk plastered on his face.

/Well that was fun./ Yami commented. Kaiba glared at him angrily.

\Go away.\ Kaiba growled. Yami let out a low chuckle.

/Not going to happen./ Yami replied. /I'm afraid the puzzle has chosen you for its wielder./

\Peachy.\ Kaiba muttered. He then scowled at the spirit in confusion. \I thought I had to be wearing the puzzle or be near it or something to talk to you.\

/Kaiba, I'm underneath your butt. I'm not that far away. But yes you're right. I have to be near you to talk to you and you have to be wearing the puzzle to invoke its powers or to allow me to posses you./ Yami grinned at Kaiba's expression when he mentioned possessing. /Don't worry, I wont without your permission./

\Like you're ever going to get it.\ Kaiba replied. Yami grinned and stared at the ex-CEO for a moment. He had taken the mask off and the goggles. Yami could now clearly see his face. As he looked he noticed his eyes seemed to hold a bit of wisdom in their blue depths. \I know I'm pretty, but you don't need to stare.\ Yami snorted and looked away.

/Well, there's no question now that you _are_ Seto Kaiba./

\But there is question as to if you really _are_ Yami.\

/What?!/ Yami spoke confused. /How would I be anyone else?/

\I don't know, but you definitely aren't the same person I knew all those years ago.\ Kaiba replied. Yami's eyes went from crimson to a dark blood red. Kaiba shifted uneasily under the pharaoh's gaze.

/I've been sitting in a room with cockroaches for three thousand years devoid of human contact. If you were in my position you'd be a little different too./ Yami growled defensively.

\Maybe, but you seem angry not insane.\ Kaiba replied. Yami snorted and glared out the window. He looked like he was remembering something. His glare suddenly passed and turned into a sorrowful expression. He looked down and his feet and mumbled something before he disappeared.

/I've seen too much./

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finally, Yami has come into the picture and my mutant cockroaches! I hope you all like it. Next chapter will be soon. I just have to get rid of this nasty cold that's disrupting my brain thoughts. Please review!! It's always nice to know what you all think.

Tootles!!

-Tragedyluver


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ya. Sorry for such a late update. My Internet has been down for over a month. It's been driving me absolutely insane! I felt so deprived! TT So I'm really, really sorry. And to think I could have all this time to right but noo, I wrote every exciting chapter except the next one! And then I decide I'm going to write new stories. So I'm sitting here going bad 'manda bad! Must finish the other four first. It's been sad. No inspiration. Haven't been able to read other fanfics and my manga subscription ran out so no inspiration from that. Ooh the tragedy!!!

Anyways I'm blabbing…again. Read and Review!!! Enjoy!!!

/Yami /

\Kaiba\

**Person over radio thingy**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Second Chance chap 6: Saddened Spirits and awful migraines 

The ship landed. Joey was still asleep and the headache Kaiba had acquired had only gotten worse. His head throbbed and his stomach lurched several times as the ship reached the atmosphere. Duke flipped a couple of switches and the ship hummed to sleep. A voice came over the speakers.

**"You're home early. What's the situation?" **Duke reached over and pressed the button.

"We have one dead and one seriously wounded." Duke replied. There was a sigh on the other end.

**"We'll notify Pegasus. The medical team is on standby."**

Duke unbuckled his seat and peered back at his comrades. He glanced briefly at the sleeping Joey and then at Kaiba. Kaiba could tell the man was exhausted. His face was slightly drawn and his eyes had large black circles beneath them. Kaiba yawned and unbuckled.

"What do we do with him?" Kaiba gestured to the blonde.

"Don't wake him up. He'll have another fit. The medical team will take care of him." Duke stood and stretched. "Did you find anything?"

"What?"

"Did you find any artifacts before the cockroaches attacked?"

"Yeah. We found the museum." Kaiba shifted in his seat.

"Alright. At least we know where it is now. When Joey recuperates and we find a new person to hire we'll return." Duke yawned and opened the door. "Comin?"

"In a minute."

The door closed. Kaiba stood to his feet and opened the compartment on his seat. The puzzle glared up at him with its one eye. Picking it up he tried to find a space in his suit to put it that wasn't so noticeable. The material was to tight there was no way. He growled frustrated and tired to think of a solution. As he stared at the puzzle he could only swear it was getting larger.

\Yami. \ Nobody answered. \Yami! \

Footsteps echoed as the medics boarded the ship. Kaiba's anger began to bubble over and turn into panic. \Yami you idiot! Do something or… \

/Just put it on. / Was the silent reply. Kaiba hurriedly replaced the item around his neck. He let go of the rope just as three men in white uniforms walked in.

"Sir? Are you hurt as well?" One with a black mustache asked.

"No, sorry. I just didn't want him to wake up and panic." Kaiba lied. The medics nodded. Kaiba was pushed to the side as they surrounded the blonde. He walked out the door and exited the ship. His heart fluttered as he walked passed numerous men. He had to restrain himself from reaching up and touching the object around his neck. Could they see it or were they just ignoring him? He continued to walk and found Duke. He was talking to a person in a black suit.

"That's the third one this month. We can't keep doing this." Duke growled angrily. "We need a bigger team or bigger weapons or something because this is the last straw!"

"You know our budget is diminishing. We can barely afford paying you your monthly check. The government cut our funding even lower. Just face it! Nobody cares about this stuff anymore. They all just want to put it behind them and forget about it!" The man replied. Duke turned his face away and crossed his arms. That's when he noticed Kaiba.

"We'll talk later." Duke muttered to the man. The guy walked off and headed back into the station. Duke then turned to Kaiba and smiled. "Hungry?"

"Tired." Kaiba replied.

"Yeah, me too." They started to walk.

"Who was that man?"

"Oh, he's one of Pegasus's managers. He's an idiot."

"But what does he mean about your funds being cut?" Duke stopped and sighed. Kaiba caught him staring and for a moment he thought he was caught. But Duke was looking at the men caring Joey away on a stretcher. Kaiba had to suppress a sigh.

"The government's a joke. They cut whatever they can to put more money in their pocket. If it's something that's not of their interest they get rid of it. Pegasus is the only reason this company survives. His cunning whit for politics and the vast amount of money he owns is what keeps them dogs away. But even Pegasus can't fund this entire operation without some aid." Duke sighed again and continued to walk. Kaiba followed. "It's sad you know? We risk our lives everyday to retrieve pieces of our past to keep society from making the same mistakes twice."

Kaiba looked at him a little skeptically. He felt a pull at the corner of his mind and he knew Yami was listening.

"Okay, so that was a lie from my standpoint. The only reason I took this job was because of the money. But seeing all the different things and cultures you grow kind of attached after a while. Your curiosity starts to build and you start asking 'What was it like?' or 'How did they do such things with so little technology?' 'What was it like in the beginning?' We lose people constantly to answer these questions and nobody seems to care."

/They don't want to remember what they did. They're too ashamed. / Kaiba didn't realize he stopped when Yami said this. Duke turned around and looked at him with concern.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" He questioned. "Your eyes glossed over for a sec."

"I'm fine just tired." Kaiba replied. Yami's voice caused his head to throb harder.

"How 'bout I take you to your room. It was a rough first day."

"Thanks."

Kaiba sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His room was small but it was cozy. There was a single bed with fresh sheets, a white couch that faced a flat screen T.V. There was even a small fridge in the corner and a bathroom with a shower on the far wall across from the door.

He wanted to sleep, but he just couldn't. Too many thoughts passed through his mind. He glanced up and peered at the golden pyramid that lay on his dresser. He glared at it with all his might, but it only made his head throb and his stomach churn. Was it worth it? Was it really worth getting Ben killed and Joey harmed? Now that he had the puzzle what was he supposed to do? Inform the pharaoh of his next mission? Hand it over to the angel? What? Bile rose in his throat as the headache turned into a migraine. He felt so miserable.

"I'm too old for this." He muttered.

/Then I'm ancient. / Yami's spirit sat on the bed next to the miserable CEO.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled.

/Oh, I don't know. / Kaiba gripped his head again.

"Then go away."

/Still grumpy about your friend/ Yami questioned. Kaiba could sense a smirk on the sprits lips.

"You got him killed! Of course I'm mad! And then you nearly let Joey and I die!"

/True. / Kaiba growled and leaped to his feet ignoring the wave of nausea. The spirit stared up at him with a dark glare and an evil smirk.

"Don't you feel sorry?" Kaiba yelled.

/No. Not really. / Yami replied casually. He stood (more like floated) to his feet. Kaiba glared at him hard.

"The man is dead!"

"Your point?" Kaiba swung hard at the pharaoh's face. Yami burst into laughter as the man passed through his body and fell onto the bed. Kaiba stood up shaking with rage.

/Violence is not the answer. / Yami mocked.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

/Go for it. / Yami challenged.

Kaiba clenched his teeth and raised his fist. His knees suddenly buckled and he fell to the floor grasping his head. Yami bent down on one knee and surveyed the CEO's face. He was pale and sweating. Yami may not have been able to feel but he could certainly tell there was a fever. Yami sighed.

/Here. Close your eyes. /

"Why?"

/Just do it. / Kaiba shut his eyes not really in the mood to argue. The pain was so intense it made his vision blurry.

Yami began to call upon the shadow power. His hands began to feel heavy starting with his fingers all the way up to his elbows. His toes and feet came next. It continued on until finally his spirit was solid. He once again was the black shadow Kaiba had witnessed in the museum. He reached over with his black hands and grasped Kaiba's shoulders. Kaiba's eyes flew open.

"What the…!"

/Keep them shut. /

It wasn't really much of a choice. Kaiba felt his eyes close against his will power. He then felt two hands touch the back of his skull and then travel down and gently massaged the back of his neck. Kaiba found himself relaxing at their cool touch. His headache began to ease and the nausea passed. There was a tingling sensation inside his brain and then everything stopped.

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself wrapped up in soft sheets. Everything was quiet and the room dark. Much to his embarrassment he realized he had fallen asleep. Sitting up he peered about the bedroom letting his eyes adjust. His migraine was gone but in its place were extremely sore muscles. His arms felt like they had been strapped down on one of those mid evil torture devices and stretched like a rubber man.

A movement in the corner suddenly caught his eye. It was Yami. He was back in his normal spirit form and he was staring out a window in the roof.

/I always wondered what we looked like from out here. / Yami spoke quietly.

"And what do you think?"

/It makes me feel tiny and insignificant. / Kaiba stood up out of his bed and stretched painfully. He caught Yami staring at him.

"What?"

/Nothing. / Yami chuckled.

"What?" Kaiba repeated.

/You're different. You look the same and you still have that same fiery attitude of yours, but you seem older. /

"It's because I am." Kaiba replied walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a water bottle. "I'm seventy years old."

/So what are you doing back/

"It's a long story." Kaiba replied. He crawled back into bed and wrapped back up in the sheets. The moon was cold. Kaiba turned on his side so he was facing the spirit. "What did you mean by 'I've seen too much?" Kaiba asked curiously. Yami returned his gaze back to the stars and scarred Earth.

/Just that. / He replied softly.

"Care to elaborate?"

/No. / Yami slightly smiled at Kaiba. /Not right now anyways. /

Kaiba rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep, but his mind wouldn't be put at ease. There was something he had to get off his chest.

"Yami…are you at all sorry for what you did to Ben?" Kaiba asked. He heard Yami sigh.

/I'm sorry he had to die in such a way, but I'm not sorry he's dead. / Yami replied quietly.

"What do you mean? What happened to your compassion?" Kaiba spoke bewildered. Yami walked over to the puzzle. He reached out to touch it but his hand past right through. Kaiba was shocked to see the first expression of emotion cross the spirits face.

/I'm sorry for his family and friends, but I'm not sorry for him. He…/ The spirit held his hand up to the light that was blinking outside the window. It didn't even cast a shadow on his palm. It passed through as if he didn't exist at all. /I know there's another life after this. So I know he's at peace. There's no reason to feel sorry for that. /

Kaiba blinked a couple of times. He never thought of it that way. He glanced at the pharaoh and once again felt his heart heavy with guilt. Yami had fallen quiet and was staring at his hand. There was a sad distant look in his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry." He spoke. Yami looked at him.

/It's not your fault. I just wish… / Yami closed his fist and sighed.

"Wish what?"

/Don't worry about it. Go to sleep. Tomorrow may hold bigger trials. / And with that the spirit disappeared.

Kaiba sighed and closed his eyes. The spirit was right today had only been the first day. Who knows what would happen tomorrow. Forcing his body to relax Kaiba gave himself over to the darkness and fell into an unpleasant sleep with images of giant cockroaches and wandering spirits.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It's shorter than normal but it seemed like a good place to stop. Hope you all enjoyed. Updates will happen trust me. This Internet thing drove me crazy you have no idea. But it's back so it's all-good. Review, and I'll try to make next chap more exciting and longer. ;) Thanks for reading.

-Tragedyluver


	7. Chapter 7

Is it true?! Did I update??!!!!! Oh my gosh I did!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm ashamed! I feel horrible!

'I'll update quickly!' I say. Two months later. 'Still haven't updated. Meh heh.'

The truth is I couldn't figure out how to start this chapter. I wrote three different versions each taking me in a different direction. And none seemed to work! But finally I did it! And I still don't know if this was the right freakin' choice!!

I'm complaining. I know. I've been sitting in this chair all day writing. (I can't feel my butt or my legs. TT ) Near the end it might get kind of choppy. It's late at night and my dog's having a fit because everyone's gone except me. She'll come up and whine 'Love Me' and I can't turn away!!! I have to pet her! She's too cute not too. So…I was interrupted many times because of her….random….

If you've stuck with me for this long I bow down to you!! And I give a giant hug to all my reviewers! A VERY big hug. I hope all those who were waiting enjoy this chapter and will continue to follow along!

Read & Review!!!!!

\Kaiba link\

/Yami link/

"Speaking"

"**Intercom"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Second Chance Chap. 7: Blinded by fury 

The next morning Kaiba awoke to the sound of a constant obnoxious beep. Rolling over he noticed an alarm clock flashing relentlessly six am. There was a small tinge of light from the window, but not enough to validate the time.

Swinging a fist down on the off button Kaiba stumbled out of bed. He half expected to see the comforts of his room in the mansion and suddenly realize the past two days had all been a dream. The fact that he was still wearing his uniform told him otherwise.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

Pushing himself up to his sore feet he grimaced as the muscles in his upper arms burned at the slightest movement. He limped to the bathroom flipping on the light. At least some things never change. It was just like any other bathroom in the twenty-first century. There was a porcelain toilet, a sink, and by god there was even a normal shower. It was absolutely beautiful.

Kaiba stiffly ran his hand along the faucet. His fingers trailed the silver as gentle as if he were touching thousand year old china. It felt so long ago since he had seen or felt something semi- normal. Flicking on the faucet ice-cold water came trickling out. Cupping it with gentle hands Kaiba splashed his face washing away the sleep. He grabbed the towel that had been sitting in the corner on the counter and dabbed the beads of water off his face. As he removed the towel he met eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. Pale fingers reached up and touched the smooth flesh. Even with his unnatural energy of late he still had thought himself an old man, but as he stared back at those icy blue eyes of his he was surprised to see the face of a healthy, young, twenty-year-old man. The wrinkles were gone along with the gray hair. Smooth flesh and rich chestnut hair had taken its place. The only thing that stood out as different from any other man his age were his eyes. They still held something deep in their blue irises. Wisdom? That's what Yami had said. His body my have lost fifty years but his eyes still contained his experience.

Dropping the towel Kaiba gave one final glance before reluctantly leaving the comforts of the bathroom. As he stepped from the room he noticed a fresh set of clothes sitting on his bed. Curiously wondering how someone had entered the room with out him knowing, Kaiba walked over and lifted the clothing into his hands. They were exactly the same as the uniform he was wearing presently. He unfolded the top garment only to have a creased piece of paper fall from the folds onto the floor. Warily picking it up he read the quickly scribbled note.

_Hey Kaiba,_

_I brought you some fresh clean clothes. I'll be down in the rec. room. Meet me there when you're ready._

_-Duke_

_P.S. Take a shower. __:P_

_P.P.S. On the back of this note are the directions._

Kaiba snorted and tossed the note back on the sheets. Retrieving his fresh clean uniform he returned to the bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. Within moments he was back in crisp clean clothes. His muscles felt more relaxed from the warm water and he was able to lift his arm half way without wincing. Slipping on his shoes he was ready to leave when his eye caught something gold. It was the millennium puzzle. Should he take it? He didn't want too, but after a small debate he decided it was better to be safe than sorry. Slipping it over his neck Kaiba proceeded out the door note in hand.

"Sleep well?" Duke questioned as Kaiba entered the room. Kaiba gave a low snort and plopped himself on the bench across from his partner. "Hungry?" Kaiba nodded and stiffly stood up from the table. Duke led the way to the breakfast bar and the two scooped their plates full with food. Kaiba chose the only thing that looked normal. Waffles. As they seated themselves a young blonde walked through the door.

"Morning Mai." Duke spoke through a mouthful of some spiky green fruit. Mai nodded and sat beside the ex-CEO who was quietly stabbing his food with a plastic fork.

"How are you two feeling?" She asked sweetly. It was mostly directed toward Kaiba but he didn't really notice.

"Exhausted." Duke replied shoving another face-full of the green fruit. "Couldn't sleep a wink last night after what happened. How 'bout you Kaiba? How are you feeling?"

Kaiba looked up not really paying attention. The two were looking at him patiently.

"I'm sore." He muttered. He dropped his head returning to mutilating his waffles.

"I'm sure. You were running like hell when we found you. Then on top of that you were hanging on for dear life after you and Joey fell out the back of the jeep. I'm surprised you were able to get yourself out of bed."

"I heard you were the one who saved Wheeler. Idiot. I can't believe he was dumb enough to get himself thrown out the back. That's such an amateur mistake. He was lucky to have you there or he would have been bug food." As she spoke Mai leaned in closer to the man. He could tell she was flirting.

"How's Joey?" Kaiba asked eager to change the subject.

"Complaining up a storm." Duke answered smiling. "He's lucky though. He'll only be bedridden for about a week. Then he'll be able to walk around. The surgery on his left leg went smoothly so it should be healed within a month."

"So what do we do?" Kaiba questioned. He was slowly eating his waffles figuring his hunger was more important than whatever weird ingredients they used.

"There's a mound of paper work that I've got to fill out as for you, it would be wise to get to know everything around here better. It'll also give us some time to properly train you."

Kaiba nodded and finished his breakfast. It was actually pretty good. Throwing away the remnants he and Duke both stood up to leave. As Kaiba was about to leave the room to go wander Duke stopped him.

"I almost forgot. This is your key card. It'll allow you to get through several doors unauthorized by the rest of the staff. Have fun. The color in the left corner will show you which doors you're authorized, too." Nodding his thanks Kaiba left.

As he walked down the various hallways not really paying any close attention Kaiba allowed his mind to wander. He would be on the moon for at least a week. He wasn't sure if Joey being held up would prolong the stay or not. As he trudged down the corridor the same sense as before like someone knocking on the side of his brain caught his attention. Growling inwardly he "opened the door".

/Sleep well?/ Yami questioned floating beside the man.

\Yes, actually.\ Kaiba replied. He eyed the pharaoh warily as the man took in their surroundings. Kaiba could see a small tint of enthusiasm in the depths of those fierce crimson eyes. They walked along (Yami floated) for several moments in silence. Kaiba actually found that he enjoyed snooping about. After a moment though he broke the silence. Perhaps it was time he told the pharaoh his mission.

\Yami? \ Kaiba spoke sternly through their mind link. The pharaoh turned to him with a curious expression. \Do you remember why you stayed behind? \

/Psh. Of course I do./ the pharaoh scoffed angrily. /Why?/

\After I died I had a conversation with a…person and he mentioned something about another mission.\

/And?/ Yami perked up a flash of excitement in his eyes. Kaiba looked away. He was still pissed at the pharaoh for yesterday.

\I don't know that's really all he said.\

/Hm. Well that doesn't help at all./ Yami replied dully. He floated slightly ahead looking down a random hallway. Kaiba noticed the sulky expression. A pang of guilt caused him to bite the corner of his bottom lip.

\I'm sure it'll happen soon.\ He amended.

/I doubt it./ Yami replied darkly. /I've been sitting around for three thousand years and nothing's happened./

\Your life can't be that bad. It's got to be nice being immortal. Never aging, never getting sick…\

/Never feeling, never being free, watching your loved ones die from _mortality_. Oh yes, Kaiba. It's loads of fun. / He replied glaring.

\You only look at the negative side.\ Kaiba replied crossing his arms.

/Like your one to talk? For most of your first life you looked at life through the negative end./

\I changed.\

/Really?/

\Yes, and obviously you have too. The only difference is I changed for the better.\

/Are you saying I've changed for the worst?/

\Pretty damn close!\ Kaiba could feel his anger rising again.

/You must've had one hell of an experience during your first life to dare tell me what I've become./ Yami snipped. The two of them had stopped in the middle of a hallway. Yami was crouched on a cart glaring hard at the ex-CEO.

\Don't say that.\ Kaiba demanded.

/Say what? First life?/ Yami mocked a smirk pulling at his lips.

\Yes.\ Kaiba growled. He clenched his teeth and glared hard at the spirit.

/Why not? Don't want to remember it? Or is it just too painful?/

\Shut up Yami.\

/Oh, but Kaiba it's just far too entertaining to watch you squirm./ There was a dark flash in Yami's eyes daring Kaiba to say something back.

\I wont be pulled into this game.\ He replied coldly. Yami smirked slightly and hopped off the cart. The two continued to walk in silence as they snooped about.

The days moved passed slowly as Joey slowly recovered. Kaiba found himself sitting in his room most of the time thinking the day a way. Duke did train him slightly when they had the chance. Kaiba learned how to use the radar in the jeep and what different techniques to use on different terrains concerning the metal detector.

At one point Kaiba was given documents on the history of the Earth. He had eagerly read through each item finishing books in the matter of a day. He learned that the U.S had collapsed in on itself and in its place a new country was born. The Star Republic. Kaiba learned that the Star Republic was nowhere near stable and many riots and revolts ensued over its short lifetime. A global depression followed its wake. Much of the world depended on the U.S for importing and exporting goods and trades. The Star Republic however was in such a state of turmoil it couldn't stand up to the pressure. The depression lasted for five years and ended up creating much controversy and animosity between the countries leading to WWIII and eventually WWIV. After the nuclear war the world was forced to work together and had to evacuate the planet. This was later called the Journey.

The star society, he found out, formed together and forced their way into power dominating four out of the nine planets after the Journey. Still in effect today they've expanded their territory throughout the rest of the solar system. Other societies have moved further out into different solar systems throughout the years breaking away but little was given on their culture or current status.

As Kaiba read he always held his hopes high that Mokuba would one day show up and after a small search through the networking web of files Kaiba was finally rewarded.

Kaiba Corp. had expanded beyond the game industry and had become more prosperous than ever. They started experimenting with new technologies and improved the hologram even further than Kaiba had ever thought possible. Kaiba Corp. became a big influence and a major supporter in colonizing other planets and systems. Kaiba couldn't help but feel a sense of overwhelming pride with Mokuba's accomplishments. Mokuba had dominated in the world of business and sought out new technologies that changed world history. That was more that what Kaiba could have asked for.

But, as Kaiba read on he couldn't help the stinging tears that fell down his face after he read of Mokuba's inevitable death. He died at an old age of eighty-seven from a heart attack. His two sons and daughter took over the company leading it on until its collapse. But, Kaiba couldn't bring himself to finish the story. His brother was dead. **His** little brother was dead.

It shouldn't have been a shock considering the current situation. But Kaiba had never really thought about it that way. Somehow it was as if his brother was still there. Kaiba really hadn't died and jumped three thousand years into the future. But the shock of reality finally hit him like a ton of bricks. There was no going back. There was no one to go back too.

A week turned into a month and then, due to some misunderstandings and unforeseen problems, it turned into two months. Kaiba saw little of the pharaoh during the time. Every now and then he would appear even if it were to just stare out the window as if in a reminder that he was still there. But when Kaiba had learned of his brother's demise the pharaoh had appeared and sat by his side as he wept. It was a rare occasion and there were days that Kaiba hated himself for showing his weakness in front of his rival, but at the time he didn't care.

Kaiba didn't bother him and never encouraged the presence, but he never discouraged it either. The incredible amount of loneliness and depression that had consumed the ex-CEO had become a connection between the two. Yami rarely spoke, but always gave an understanding look that at times would infuriate the man, but then there were times that it's what held him together. Yami was the last connection to his old life, wanted or not, and he was the only person that would ever understand.

It was the end of the second month and Joey was successfully walking around. Kaiba was now greatly familiar with the everyday technologies and history and was able to explore without having to ask a question every two minutes. (Not like he did in the first place, but that doesn't mean he didn't want too.)

Today they were to return to Mars and receive another mission (The company had set out another excavation team to retrieve what was left of the museum items, much to Duke's and Joey's displeasure.)

They were currently sitting in the ship preparing for take off.

/What's Mars?/ Yami asked innocently appearing out of nowhere. There was sparkle of curiosity in his eyes.

\It's a planet. You should know that.\ Kaiba replied. Yes, the pharaoh was his last tie to his previous life, but that doesn't mean the two got a long. When the two did talk it usually turned into an argument.

/Perhaps, but if I did I called it another name. I can't remember all the Japanese terms anymore./

\You speak perfectly fine with me.\ Kaiba commented annoyed.

/It's because of our mind link. It allows us to…/

\Yami. Don't tell me. I don't want to know.\

/I don't understand you. You have it you might as well understand it!/ Yami replied exasperated. / Or are you still in denial./

\I refuse to involve myself with anything to do with magic, mind links, spirits, or and I dare say it because I know it will come up; destiny, friendship, and/or Egyptian priests and pharaohs. Understood?\

/You know in your past, past life you were a priest?/

\Shut up, Yami!!\ Kaiba barked. Yami grinned devilishly but dropped the subject.

/Which planet is it?/

\The red one.\ Kaiba growled knowing full well if he didn't answer the spirit wouldn't stop bugging him until he did.

The two fell silent as the ship hummed to life.

"Port A and B are open. Engines are ready." Duke reported to the intercom.

"**Countdown in thirty. Are all security locks released?"**

"Security locks are released. All systems are prepared to launch." Joey announced.

"**Countdown initiated. Prepare launch in ten…nine…"**

"Ready to go home Kaiba?" Duke questioned.

"Six…five…" 

"You have no idea." He replied.

/Only the home your thinking of is slightly farther away./ Yami commented quietly. Kaiba felt the stab in his heart, but his well-fortified mask withstood the blow.

"**Initiate launch."**

The engines groaned as they pushed the ship forward. As momentum gained a second wave of engines roared to life gradually lifting the ship off the runway. The gravitational force once again thrust against Kaiba's body forcing him to sink in the seat. He glared annoyed at the pharaoh who was standing completely unaffected as he watched curiously out the window.

Within moments the pressure eased and they glided along smoothly.

/So how long have you been alive?/ Yami questioned.

\Why the sudden interest in conversation?\ Kaiba replied irritated. Yami shrugged in response and settled himself down in the empty chair.

/Why not? It's better than mulling over nothing./

\Really? Then what is you do in that puzzle of yours?\ Kaiba retorted.

/I watch. Wait. Mull over the past, future, and most of the time nothing./

\What a life.\

/It's not really a life considering I'm already de…/

\Yami. Stop. Subject I refuse to discuss.\ Yami sighed slightly miffed.

/Then answer my original question./

\No.\ He replied stubbornly.

/Why not? It's a simple question!/ Yami argued.

\Because, I don't want do discuss it! I don't want to think about it! And I don't want you to know!\

There was a dark flash in Yami's eyes causing Kaiba to slightly hold back his words. It was something Kaiba wondered about every time they argued. Back in the older days when they fought it was always a spark of challenge or frustration and a hint of anger. But the look that he received countless times already was much more threatening. It usually lasted for only a moment, but it was enough to even cause him to rethink his words.

\Why are you so angry?\ Kaiba questioned voicing his thoughts.

/What do you mean?/ Yami asked confused.

\You always have an evil look in your eye.\ It flashed again across his features. \You did it again.\

Yami leaned back and sighed. His gaze traveled out to the window staring off into the black space. For a moment Kaiba didn't think he would answer, but was surprised when he did.

/I guess I'm still angry./

\With who?\

/Everyone./ He replied. A poignant expression crossed his face as the painful memories resurfaced.

\What do you mean?\ Kaiba's interest was peaked. He never really got to see the inner workings of the pharaoh. True, he could read some of the emotions the man produced, but many times the mask he wore was impenetrable even to Kaiba's expert eyes.

/It's a long story./

\We have three and a half hours. You have time.\ Kaiba answered coldly. Yami sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

/After I had regained all my memories I was told I still had one more mission to fulfill. They refused to tell me what it was, but I couldn't pass on until it was accomplished./ The spirit stood up feeling uneasy. He wasn't used to telling his problems. It made him feel too vulnerable. /I was sent back to the puzzle to wait, obviously. I stayed with Yugi for several more years on and off. I didn't want to hold him back so I tried to get him to go out and leave the puzzle behind as much as possible./

\And he didn't?\

/No, after some encouraging I eventually got him to agree. It was his life to live not mine. To tell you the truth I enjoyed watching from the sidelines. Seeing him grow up. I was so proud of him. I knew he'd grow up to be a wonderful person. But…he never quite made it that far. / A lost expression befell the pharaoh's face as he remembered that day. His voice was distant when he spoke again. /It was sudden nobody saw it coming. I was with him when it happened. Neither of us had time to react. The damn car came speeding around the corner and started shooting. Yugi wasn't the only one hit. There were three other people I remember standing behind him./ He paused, his eyes downcast. /You know, to this day I still don't know why that happened. Who those people were or why they shot him and those three other people. Alls I know was Yugi died almost instantly and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it./

\That's why you're angry?\ Kaiba questioned angrily. \Because you couldn't protect him you've lost all of your traits that defined you as a good person?\ He would show no sympathy for his rival. Yami rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

/Don't think so low of me, Kaiba. Yes, I admit I was extremely depressed and I was furious with the people who killed my hikari, but I know how to bounce back. Yugi's death was a huge blow, but like I told you earlier I know there's an afterlife. He's at peace, that's all I can ask for./

\Then what's really causing your excessive amount of anger?\ He demanded. Yami's eyes flashed. He was pushing him to the edge with his cold attitude and he knew it. But he refused to back down.

/My real anger,/ Yami seethed. /comes from being discarded in a crappy museum gathering dust for three thousand years. _My real anger comes from watching society and the people I wasted my life to protect destroy each other over power and greed_. _**My real anger comes from watching an eight year old little girl rush to my side quivering in fear because she's trying to run away from the 'bad people!'**_/ Yami voice grew darker and darker with his rant. His fists were clenched and his eyes shifted to a blood red color. Then…suddenly….to Kaiba's surprise he burst into a fit of laughter. It was dark and laced with years of depression and pain. /The irony is overwhelming!/

\You've gone insane!\ Kaiba hissed through their mind link.

/I wouldn't be surprised./ Yami laughed. /I watched an entire city get blown to smithereens in a single night. One bomb was all it took to wipe out three million people. I watched and that's all I could do. Everything I ever worked for! Everything I sacrificed myself for was wasted. I've spent 8,000 years inside a piece of dusty jewelry for nothing! They killed _themselves_ in the end!/

Kaiba was silent. How could he possibly respond? The pharaoh had a right to be angry, he had a right to be cynical towards the human race. But he was better than that! Or at least Kaiba thought him to be! Anger began to overwhelm Kaiba's thoughts. Before Kaiba could stop himself he exploded!

\You're pathetic!\ He growled.

/How so?/ Yami questioned, his eyes daring Kaiba to say more.

\I read what happened Yami! I know the history! But just because some nut jobs screwed up doesn't mean the whole world is rotten! You of all people should be aware of that! All that darkness has messed with your mind! You can't see clearly anymore!\

/Maybe I can't! Perhaps I've gone slightly crazy! But you weren't there! You know nothing of the true horrors. Yes, read all the text you want but they're just words. Fleeting letters that will cross your mind. They may sting a little, cause you to think and mourn for a time, but no amount of writing skill can compare to the true horrors. I watched the world tear itself apart, Kaiba! Don't compare measly paragraphs and your little experience with me!/

\Measly experience?! You forget who your talking to, Yami!\ Kaiba spat.

/Now you're going to compare your pathetic childhood with the destruction of the world?! Such a comparison! What could I have been thinking?/ Yami mocked. Kaiba saw red.

\How dare you!\ He hissed.

/How dare I what, Kaiba?/ Yami pressed a dangerous smirk on his face. /Belittle you? Bring up a painful memory? News flash Kaiba! You can't always compare your life with everyone else's! You're just a tip of the ice burg!

\I'll kill you!\

/Really? Well how do you suppose you're going to do that?/

Kaiba's fist clenched the rope that held the puzzle. A dangerous smirk of his own curled across his lips.

/I dare you./ Yami hissed.

Pulling hard against the rope he snapped it off his neck and without a second thought he threw it onto the ground. Yami bristled and bared his teeth, but before he could do anything Kaiba's foot came crashing down shattering the golden item. There was a brief pause as if in slow motion as the two men stared each other down. As Kaiba's foot broke through and retouched the carpeted floor there was a flash of light and in a blink of an eye…the pharaoh was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Scratches back of head They get so pissy so easy….oops. I think I was attempting to create a sad scene where the two actually become closer together, but there damn characters took off on a tangent all their own. That's why I never try and map out these things! They always take a different unexpected turn!!!

Oy, well I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Now Kaiba's screwed himself and possibly put the rest of the solar system in jeopardy, but hey I think Yami needed a time out. He was getting a little loopy there for a while.

Please Review! My feet are dragging here I need motivation!!!!!

Thanks for reading!

-TL


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chance Chap. 8: Reconnecting**

Seto sat at his desk staring at the golden pieces before him. How long has it been? Three, four years? How could he have been so stupid? He picked up a piece and tried to fit it to another. It didn't work.

"Damn it." He cursed angrily. Everyday since the incident on the ship he would find a place to sit and try and piece the puzzle back together. And everyday it felt as if he had gotten nowhere. No wonder it took Yugi eight years to solve this thing. He touched the surface of the golden eye as he remembered back to that day.

_Flashback: _

_The puzzle shattered beneath his leather boot as he stomped it hard on the golden object. The pharaoh's crimson eyes darkened to a near black until suddenly….he was gone. Kaiba was slightly shocked at first at the suddenness he disappeared. There was a painful jolt in the back of his skull almost as if something was being torn away. Seto grabbed his head as a massive headache began to pound relentlessly against his temples. _

"_Kaiba? What the hell was that?" Duke cried whipping around in his seat. He saw the man clutching his skull and the broken pieces of gold scattered across the floor. "What…?" _

"_Dude, Kaiba! You alright?" Joey questioned concerned. His eyes widened as he noticed the puzzle. "Shit, man you broke it." _

"_Shut the hell up Wheeler." Kaiba growled. He grit his teeth as the pain sent a new wave across his brain. _

"_What is that?" Duke demanded._

"_It's a family heirloom." Joey replied hopping from his seat and gathering the small pieces. Kaiba just stood there trying to keep from keeling over. _

"_A what? How would you know? He's amnesic remember?" _

"_Yeah, well he saw this and a few thoughts came back to him. Told me the whole story and everything." Kaiba's eyes briefly met Joey's who gave a wink. _

"_I don't believe you." Duke replied folding his arms. _

"_No I'm serious, Duke. He's completely telling the truth. I was as amazed as you are, but it's all true. Even ask him." Joey lied pointing towards Kaiba._

"_I would, but he looks like he's ready to pass out." _

"_Oh, shoot!" Joey dropped the pieces and grabbed Kaiba's shoulders just as he was about to fall. Kaiba gripped the armrest for support. Another flash of pain and before Kaiba could register what was happening he blacked out._

Kaiba picked up another golden piece and tried to fit it to the first. Once again it didn't work. Sighing he moved for another. He smiled slightly as he remembered attempting to explain the puzzle to Duke. It was surprisingly easy. He told the truth with just a slight twist. He described how long ago the necklace belonged to a friend of the family's. When the man died he had it given to the Kaiba family whom then lent it to the museum. Unfortunately, during the Journey they were unable to retrieve it. He went on to describe the incident with the cockroaches and finding the puzzle amazingly. Of course he left out the details of the shadow magic and the pharaoh, and the part of Jacob and him being three thousand years older, but what he described was good enough for the reincarnate and the subject was from then on dropped. For some reason through the whole ordeal Kaiba had expected to be shot down by lightning from God or forced to give penance because of his lie and stupid deed, but nothing ever occurred. The subject drifted away forgotten like nothing had ever happened.

In a way Seto Kaiba was grateful, but in another he couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Had he just doomed everybody? With the sudden rashness of his rage had he just completely destroyed any hope of bringing down the star society? He will if couldn't get this damn puzzle back together.

It fit!

Through Kaiba's thoughts he had barely paid any attention to what his hands were doing and with shocking surprise two of the pieces actually connected with a small click. Emotion threatened to overcome him but he forced it back. He wasn't finished yet. Shakily he continued to try and put the puzzle back together allowing his mind to wander off again.

After the 'demise' of the pharaoh four years had passed. When Kaiba wasn't trying to put together the puzzle he was off starting a new life. He continued to work for Pegasus, soon learning how to fly a ship and all the tricks of the trade. Within time he had been able to afford his own apartment and car. He learned of the planets' history, how this new society worked, and _why_ people feared the star society.

The way Jacob had described them made them seem like saints compared to what he himself had witnessed. They ruled with an iron fist and a large pocket. It reminded him of the dogs that tried to take over his own company several times. He shook his head ridding himself of the thought. That life was long over. The trials of that time could no longer haunt him. Not anymore. However, as he had been thinking, the Star Society was a force to be reckoned with. They may have been greedy but they were by no means stupid.

On several occasions Pegasus's company was put on watch for 'suspicious' activity. If it wasn't for his harsh business skills and cunning mind the company would have gone under a long time ago. The Star Society had all weaponry band from the common citizen, so when Pegasus continued to ask for more arms, the government became increasingly suspicious. Riots and rebellions had begun to increase over the years. Anyone who opposed was immediately taken care of, whether by sudden disappearances or by indefinite imprisonment or execution. Anything that began was wiped out before their voices were even heard. Everyone was scared shitless of these people. They hit where it hurt and had the entire Solar system under their boot. Any company that associated with a rioter or rebellious individual was shut down. People couldn't afford to fight back. On top of being frightened they began to stab each other in the back. Fearing for their lively hood they would turn in anybody who threatened the Star Society. The smallest breath of treachery and they were whisked away.

Holding almost all weaponry wasn't the only problem, they held all financial sway. A person's pay check was hardly worth a cent, many people were barely surviving or were already living on the streets. The taxes that were deducted were so high and unreasonable that the first time Kaiba had witnessed it he nearly had a heart attack. But because everyone was so afraid, nobody fought it. "It's the way it was. They should be happy with what they had. It could be worse."

Kaiba nearly choked the first time he heard that statement.

Three more pieces had connected and the item was finally beginning to look like the upside down puzzle again. Kaiba's heart was beating so fast that all other thought was lost and his mind was solely trained on the puzzle. His hands quivered in excitement as two more bonded.

Hours ticked by and soon it was well into the night. Kaiba forced his eyes to stay open as he fitted the last four pieces.

"Please God." Kaiba prayed. He gently reached for the last piece and held it admiringly in his hand. Its eye stared up at him waiting, almost pleading him to reattach it to its body. The man granted its wish as, with hesitant fingers, he clicked it into place.

However, his joy was soon replaced with a flush of dread. Nothing happened. He could still remember the first time when he picked it up quite vividly: The flash of white light, the massive headache, etc. What was going on? Kaiba gripped the string that held the puzzle tightly in his hand. His eyes began to droop as the sudden rush of emotion drained the last ounce of his energy. The puzzle had tricked him. He hadn't put it together right after all. Dropping his head into his arms he drifted off, still holding the necklace with a grip of iron.

__________________________________________________________________________

Kaiba jolted awake alarmed. He gripped the sheets and bolted upright in his bed.

Wait, what? When did he find his way to his bed? And…why were his sheets a cool silk? Cautious eyes drifted around the vast room. Cool blue slightly faded paint plastered the walls along with a variety of jagged cracks, while soft white carpet littered the floor. A small nightstand next to his bed held a dusty alarm clock and a picture frame face down. A row of filing cabinets sat in orderly fashion against the far wall framing two large mahogany doors with the carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon in the center.

Kaiba was stunned at what he was seeing, but he wasn't afraid. He was actually quite comfortable as if he'd known this room his entire life. Kaiba cautiously stood to his feet, he was surprised again to see he was completely dressed much in the same outfit he remembered wearing as a young adult during his dueling career. Damn how he missed that white trench coat. Taking a deep breath he walked forward and stood in front of the door. Reaching out with a steady hand he pushed on the center. The doors groaned in protest acting as if they hadn't been open in years. As he added more pressure they squealed but relented and opened full and wide.

Seto stepped out into a dark stone hallway. There was nothing but darkness on either side, never ending. He immediately felt uneasy and vulnerable. If he were another person he would have ran back into his room slamming the door tightly closed, but he wasn't. Dismissing his fear he continued to examine what lay before him. A door. It was made of solid stone and steel and had the appearance that it was crumbling. On the top in the center shown the very eye he had seen countless times shining bright unblinking. Purple mist surrounded it and slithered on the ground feeding itself to the darkness.

"No. It is the darkness." Kaiba commented to himself. His cold eyes glanced back at his room the doors still slightly ajar, then back at the door in front of him. He pondered slightly if he should continue forth or turn back and forget all of this, but his stubborn heart would allow no such thing. This could be an enemy and by God he refused for it to catch _him_ with his back turned. Glaring hard at the eye in challenge he stepped forward and grasped the metal handle.

Kaiba gritted his teeth as the handle burned his hand from the intensity of the cold. Turning it, ignoring the pain, he pushed with all his might. The cold slithered around his body making his body tremble even the sweat from the exertion he was using was no help in fending off this bitterness. The stone inched forward scraping across the ground and screaming. Suddenly, without warning, the freezing temperature he had been experiencing suddenly went scalding hot. The sudden change caught him by surprise causing him to yelp and leap back. The door immediately slammed shut.

Growling angrily Kaiba flexed his hands and prepared for another try. He didn't care what was on the other side of this door. He was bound and determined to get through. As he reached for the handle again the sketch of a large beast came to life. It stretched its head out from the door and bit harshly at the air barely missing Kaiba's hand who snatched it back in the nick of time. The beast growled ferociously but seeing the threat gone replaced its head back upon the door once again turning into 'just a sketch.'

"What's on the other side of this door?" Kaiba demanded frustrated. Perhaps if he could just position his hand just out of reach of the heads. There were only two near the handle, if he stood off to the right, then perhaps they couldn't reach. Deciding to test his theory Kaiba positioned his body on the right side of the wall. Reaching out for the third time Kaiba touched the handle.

Nothing happened.

Feeling a little more confident he curled his fingers around the knob and gave it a push. Kaiba leaped back as the door cracked and a large demon suddenly snapped out of the frame. This wasn't one of the sketches! The black horned demon reared its head howling flexing his claws dangerously. Kaiba stepped back slowly as the demon squared off. Baring its teeth, saliva slipping from its jowls, it glared hungrily at the man.

"This is a dream." Kaiba muttered. "This isn't real."

Whether it was real or not the demon could care less. Roaring it leaped. Kaiba attempted to run back, but the demon was too quick and had him pinned in an instant. Its claws snatched at his throat, but as the hand descended another, more familiar roar, cried out and the demon was yanked off the reincarnate's stomach. The Blue Eyes thrashed its head from side to side tearing the demon to shreds. Tossing it into the air it opened its jaws wide and consumed the creature with a single gulp.

Shakily Kaiba stood to his feet and stared in wonderment at his beloved dragon. The lizard held its head high as any mighty dragon and bore down with loving affection toward the man. Turning its face to the door Kaiba had previously been trying to open it lifted its clawed front foot and slashed at the stone. The sketches cried out in agony as they were shredded to pieces. With a final glance at its work then at its master it disappeared back into the door.

Shocked Kaiba stood there frozen for a brief moment. Perhaps this wasn't a dream after all. Taking a deep breath he slowly made his way back to the door to the unknown room. Reaching out he couldn't help but hesitate as he touched the handle once more. To his relief nothing happened. Pushing once again with all his strength the door inched open until finally he could fit his body through.

Breathing slightly ragged Kaiba readied himself for the next surprise. The room was damp and smelled of mussed. It was severely dark only allowing him to see a few feet in front of him. Releasing the door he allowed it to slam shut with a crunching thud. A cry of agony echoed through the room causing Kaiba to once again jolt in surprise.

"Yami?" Kaiba called. He had never heard the pharaoh cry out in pain before and it wasn't pleasant to hear.

"What the hell did you do?!" Yami rasped. Kaiba whipped around to see the pharaoh standing wearily behind him.

"I…" Kaiba was speechless.

"Why are you here?!" He barked. His voice was weak but it still held the same authority.

"I don't know." Kaiba replied truthfully. "What's going on?"

The pharaoh snorted and walked away.

"Get back here!" Kaiba demanded. He reached out and grasped Yami's arm in anger. The pharaoh yelped in pain and pulled back clutching his arm. Kaiba didn't move as he tried to stare at his hand. A dark sticky substance clung to his fingers. He didn't need the light to tell it was blood. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Yami bit.

"I haven't a clue that's why I asked. Put some light on so I can see you!"

"No." Was the flat reply.

"Yami I can't help you if I can't see you." Kaiba replied calmer.

"I don't need your help. You're the one who caused this in the first place!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" Kaiba growled.

"You broke the puzzle and destroyed my defenses!" Yami barked back. He suddenly staggered on his feet and dropped down to his knees.

"Yami, please. Put some light on so I can see you." Kaiba asked kneeling down next to the darkened form. Yami snapped his left finger and the darkness lifted as an unknown light source lit up the room. Stairways and doors twisted and morphed all along the ceiling and walls. You couldn't tell up from down or anything. It was a thousand times bigger than Kaiba's and a hell of a lot more disorienting. Returning his gaze to the spirit before him Kaiba couldn't help but slightly gasp at what he saw.

The man was covered in blood from head to toe. His face had several cuts and bruises, his clothes were shredded, and his left arm appeared to have been rubbed raw of its flesh. Bruises covered every exposed spot of his torso and legs a variety of fresh and old. It looked as if he'd been beaten with a bat and then dragged around for a while on jagged rocks.

"What happened?" Kaiba demanded.

"I already told you." Yami replied quietly. "You broke the puzzle and forced your way into my soul room."

"That's what caused this?"

"You broke my defenses too." Yami replied. "That's where I got this." He gestured to his raw arm.

"Yami I didn't know." Kaiba defended. To his surprise Yami smiled.

"I know. It's not like I can feel it anyways." He replied directing to his body. He grimaced as his sight began to grow hazy.

"How can you not feel that!" Kaiba cried perplexed.

"It's been a long time…" He whispered. He suddenly closed his eyes and passed out onto the floor.

The room immediately went dark. Kaiba whipped his head around as inhuman screams cried out echoing off the walls. Kaiba's heart clenched in raw fear as he subconsciously gripped the pharaoh's body close to him. What the hell was going on?

"Yami wake up." Kaiba whispered shaking the unconscious form. "Yami."

A skittering noise ran passed to his left. He jolted in surprise and pulled the pharaoh into his arms. Doors began to bang open and shut, open and shut. Squeals of anger and excitement shouted from above. Deciding he had had enough Kaiba lifted the unconscious body into his arms and bolted for the door behind him. Setting the body down he pulled at the handle, but the door refused to budge. Glancing behind him he tried again harder this time.

He called out in surprise as a clawed hand sliced across his calf. His body went rigid and his mind went blank.

______________________________________________

"Yami!" The little girl raced passed the various Egyptian artifacts and bee lined straight for the upside down pyramid. "Yami!" She cried again. Yami's spirit suddenly appeared sitting upon the case of a dead mummy.

"_What's wrong, Lily?" He questioned confused. Lily dropped to her knees in front of him and began to shake with her uncontrollable sobs. Yami immediately dropped down to her level and held his arms out as if he were going to grasp her shoulders but he never closed the slight gap. "My dear, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" _

_Lily continued to cry unable to stop her wails. Yami waited patiently and tried to sooth her with words of comfort. However, his spirit never touched. _

"_Th-They're coming!" She cried._

"_Who's coming?"_

"_The bad people!" Yami's face froze in shock and quickly morphed into anger. "They're coming to get me!"_

"_Where's your parents?" He asked sternly. _

"_They already took them! I escaped out the back door and ran straight here!" She replied between hiccups. "Yami please help me." _

_Yami furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He wasn't strong enough to fend them off. At the most he could use poltergeist activity to perhaps scare them or maybe get a few hits in, but nothing to completely stop them. "You need to hide." He stated. Directing her to stand up he ushered her through the maze of artifacts. "Open this case." He demanded pointing at a glass container that was housing a large pot. _

"_I don't know the code." She replied frantically. _

"_Just do as I tell you." Yami replied soothingly. "21…33…" The girl punched the numbers in the pad. "49..71." With a bright click the locks were undone. As Lily pulled the case door open a loud crash was sounded outside the room. Yami stiffened as Lily scream in fear cowering down on her knees. "Into the case Lily! Quickly!" _

"_But I'm scared!" She sobbed. _

"_Don't be afraid. I'm right here. Trust me." He soothed reassuringly. Lily nodded and immediately climbed into the decorative pot. Closing the door just enough so it didn't appear open but it didn't lock her in she ducked down and waited in fearful anticipation. _

_Yami turned his attention away from her and scanned the room for any small objects he could project easily. The door to the exhibit suddenly crashed open. Four men dressed in black suits wielding a variety of new guns stormed their way in scanning the room with scrutinizing eyes. _

"_Come out little girl. We wont harm you." As he said this he cocked his gun._

"_Oh, real convincing." Another replied shaking his head in annoyance. _

"_Quiet!" The third bit angrily. "Let's get this over with quick." _

_Yami bit his lip as he tried to think. Floating up next to the man bringing up the rear he began to whisper. _

"_You not welcome here." He growled. The man jolted in surprise and whipped around in a circle confused. Yami couldn't help but smirk in success. He took his hand and ran it up the other's spine. The man yelped in surprise and aimed his gun at his unseen attacker. _

"_What the hell's your problem?" Man 1 demanded. _

"_I heard someone whisper and then touch me!" He replied shaken. _

"_You sissy! It's these damn mummies. They're getting to ya!" Man 2 replied kicking one of the cases showing an open casket of a dead body. The mummy suddenly sat up and began banging on the glass. The four men cried out in horror and sent a barrage of bullets through the glass tearing the poor body to shreds. _

"_This place is haunted!" Man 3 cried afraid. Other cases began to rattle as the objects began to bang against their casings. The four men scream again, man 4 and 3 booking it out the door as quickly as they could. _

"_Damn it! Find the girl! Ghost or not we don't leave without her!" He yelled angrily at the second man. Man 2 nodded his head even though his knees were shaking with terror. Yami's spirit shook as his energy was nearly sapped. Thinking quickly he floated near another set of doors leading near the back of the museum. Several small objects were laid out in the open. Using what was left he lifted a small shell and hurled it in the two men's direction. It crashed on the floor shattering. _

"_In there!" Man 1 growled cocking his gun. The two cautiously stepped through the door unknowingly following the pharaoh. Yami threw another item hitting Man 2 in the shoulder. _

"_It's the ghost!" He yelped. _

"_It's not a ghost you idiot! It's the girl! Little girl you better get out here right now! I'm going to count to three! One…Two…" Another shell flew through the air and smacked Man 1 hard in the face. "That's it!" He stomped angrily in the direction of the toss, anger written all over his face. _

_Yami's spirit was trembling uncontrollably from the exertion from not only the magic but from the pull of the puzzle. He was nearly all the way to the back of the current room and was reaching his limit. If only he could get them into the other room he might be able to get Lily out without them noticing. Taking his chances he dove for the back double doors and burst them open as loud and as hard as he could. Four invisible chains suddenly appeared clamping his wrists and ankles. The pharaoh called out as his spirit was sent flying through the air and forced back to the puzzle. The length of the chains shrunk now only allowing him to move but a foot away from the item. Collapsing on the ground he called out softly._

"_Lily, get out of your hiding spot! Quickly. But you must be silent!" Lily's head popped up from the vase as she heard his command. Slowly she pulled herself out and reached to step on the ground below. Yami watched in horror as she lost her balance and the vase toppled over crashing on the ground below. _

"_What the hell?"_

"_There she is!!" _

"_Lily run!" Yami yelled. The little girl quickly recovered from her daze and sprinted out the door. Yami could only watch helpless as the two men ran after her. _

_The room fell silent. Yami continued to watch the door anxiously. _

_A loud explosion and a scream tore at his ears. The pharaoh snapped his head to the back room and widened his eyes in shock as half the building disappeared in black smoke and flames. _

_________________________________________________

"Seto, on your feet!" Kaiba's eyes snapped open in horror. He was lying on his side still in the same room. "Seto!"

Kaiba quickly moved to his feet and nearly cried out as he stared at the hundreds of red eyes surrounding him. Jacob stood to his left holding up a white spear that was shining bright illuminating the three.

"Jacob?" He hadn't seen the angel since before he broke the puzzle.

"You need to wake the pharaoh!" Jacob replied, his eyes never leaving the black shadows. Kaiba bent down on his knees and shook Yami harshly. The man's face was contorted in anguish at his apparent nightmare.

"Pharaoh!" He shouted. "Wake up!"

The latter stirred slightly. With another shake his eyes flew open and the shadows and eyes disappeared in a flash. The angel quickly doused his light and vanished as well.

"What happened?" Yami asked, oblivious to their previous danger.

"You passed out!" Kaiba growled angrily. He was still confused about the dream he had just witnessed.

"Oh." Sitting up the lights came back on. Kaiba was shocked to see more wounds gracing his face and arms.

"We need to clean you up." Kaiba stated calmer. Yami shook his head and waved the other away.

"I just need to rest." He replied tiredly.

"You need to stop the blood flow."

"It's not real."

"It looks real enough to me."

"I can't feel them."

"That doesn't mean they're not there." Kaiba growled frustrated. Yami glared at him, but shrugged it off.

"Go away."

"No."

Sighing in annoyance Yami stood to his feet and walked away. Kaiba quickly followed not giving up.

"You do realize we almost died."

"You can't die in here." Yami replied casually. "They can't hurt you."

"With 'they' your talking about the demons that were trying to eat us."

"They don't eat, they don't sleep, and they don't kill."

"Well they harm."

Yami turned around and paled in surprise as he saw the large cut on the back of Kaiba's leg. Alarmed he couldn't help the sudden lack of strength in his legs causing him to lean back against one of the walls.

"What did you see?" He demanded softly.

"What's it matter?"

"What did you see, Kaiba!" Yami demanded even harsher. Kaiba saw the fear in the spirit's eyes.

"I saw you, a little girl name Lily, and four men dressed in black." A connection was suddenly made within Kaiba's brain. "It was one of your memories. Wasn't it?"

Yami didn't reply. His cheeks flared red as he thought about the invasion of his privacy. Why'd the puzzle let him in? His anger and shame eventually disappeared back into weariness.

"Who was she?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"What?"

"Who was Lily?" Yami was silent for a moment and Kaiba didn't expect him to answer, but when he did he couldn't help but listen intently.

"She was just some little girl who came to the museum one day." Yami replied. "She was the only person who could see me or whoever saw me. It's not a big deal."

"Obviously it is if you still remember her." Kaiba stated.

"She was my little information source. Her parents were the museum owners so she was constantly there. She was an only child, barely just beginning to go to school, and had lots of time on her hands. She would sit with me everyday and talk like little girls do." He slightly smiled. "She would bring me the newspaper everyday and hide it underneath one of the coffins so I could read it when she was gone. The night manager used to get so upset when he'd fine piles of the papers all over the place."

"Who were those people dressed in black?" Kaiba questioned hardly caring about his pass time. "And why were they after her?"

Yami sighed his smile falling.

"Japan was at war with America along with several other nations. It started out on American soil but somehow the war front shifted and they were fighting on Japanese land. The people in black were part of the Star Society force. They were known for coming into a city and just annihilating everyone. They were literally attempting Genocide."

"But why?"

"Why not? It was the same thing with Hitler and the Nazis. They were trying to create the perfect race and to dispose of their enemies." Yami chuckled to himself. "You people always find it so hard to believe that it wasn't some great revolutionizing reason. There are just evil people out there who will do horrific things without a second thought."

"How could anyone justify their actions though?" Kaiba asked having a hard time grasping the idea.

"It's war Kaiba. People will do anything and everything and always have a justifiable reason for it. Anyone can start a war. It's preventing one that's the hard part."

"Such a noble answer as always." Kaiba replied rolling his eyes. Yami didn't comment. He allowed his back to slide down the wall falling to the floor with a weary plop.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba questioned as Yami sighed and extended his legs.

"Sitting, resting, not moving, take your pick. What are you doing?"

"Staring at you as if you were an idiot. If you fall asleep they'll come back."

"Story of my life." Yami replied closing his eyes.

"Yami!"

"I told you I needed to rest. You are very welcome to go back to your own soul room."

"Soul room?"

"Uh, yeah. That would be where you are." Yami replied raising his eyebrows in annoyance. Kaiba rolled his eyes and huffed folding his arms. He really did hate all this magic bullshit. He glanced around the 'soul room' as Yami had called it with a mix of dull interest and apprehension. There were too many doors, too many places for an enemy to hide. How could Yami stand it in here?

Glancing down back at the spirit he couldn't help but feel a slight ebb of guilt. If he hadn't of lost his temper those wounds would never have been there. Leaning against the wall, Kaiba sighed.

"I'm sorry…about wrecking the puzzle. I shouldn't have gotten angry…no matter how annoying you are." He muttered the last part. Yami started chuckling. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that the big bad CEO is actually apologizing to his one time rival. Truly you have changed over the years, Kaiba. I'm impressed."

Kaiba growled in anger. "I just spent four years wasting my time putting that stupid puzzle back together again to release your sorry ass!"

"The puzzle you broke in the first place." Yami stated cocking his head to the side and looking up at the blue eyed man with amusement.

"I should have left you in pieces and tossed you away." Kaiba snapped, not at all finding the situation funny.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because they need you to save the universe!!" Kaiba grimaced at the sentence he just spoke. Did he really just say that? This was turning out to be a really bad sci-fi movie. He was suddenly surprised to see Yami on his feet glaring up at him.

"So you do know!" Yami hissed anger lacing his words. The blood and wounds covering his body made him look menacing and not at all sane.

"Of course I know! I told you!" Kaiba stood to his full height and returned the stare. It suddenly dawned on him. He hadn't told the pharaoh. The moment he had had the chance he had stubbornly refuse just to spite the man. Fifty years later he was still making teenage mistakes.

"You lying son-of-a-bitch!" Yami roared turning away and storming off down a random hall.

"Yami wait." Kaiba called calmly reigning in his previous anger. This was all giving him a headache. Yami spun on his heel and bore his teeth.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this? I swear they mock me!" He snapped pointing toward the ceiling, or what Kaiba assumed was the ceiling, indicating the heavens. "Of all the people they send me the most stubborn ass on the planet! Why?? Why do you hate me, damn it!"

"Yami, calm down." This was getting nowhere.

"Calm down? Calm…." The pharaoh suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. Kaiba could see the trembles through the other's form, whether by exhaustion and pain (Kaiba refused to believe he couldn't feel those) or from anger. Last thing he needed was for the man to pass out again.

"You need to rest." Kaiba stated.

"You need to tell me what my mission is." Yami growled, his weary red eyes locking with cold blue.

"It doesn't matter right now, your wounded and tired. We can talk about this later."

Yami's aura seemed to flare up at the statement. "Oh so you suddenly care about my well being? Aw, I'm touched _Kaiba_." He drawled out the name mockingly. The ex-CEO ground his teeth keeping his mouth shut as the spirit glided forward, his every movement dripping with sarcasm and anger. A sudden blast of black magic pinned Kaiba against the wall. He gasped in surprise as the tendrils of darkness wrapped around his form. "Let me tell you a little secret Kaiba." Yami stood tall, his right arm held out keeping the darkness in control. "You don't stand a chance against me. Physically nor mentally. I can overpower you, I can destroy you, I can take over your mind and body with the flick of my wrist. And right now you are at my mercy. I can keep you here for all eternity if I so please, until your physical body rots and decays. What say you to that?" Kaiba didn't answer as the man continued. "I've waited long enough to learn what it is I have to do to get out of this hell hole. I want an answer. What's my mission?"

Kaiba glared hard into the others crimson eyes. Sighing, with slight reluctance he answered. "You're to take out the star society." He stated flatly. Yami blinked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, now let me go!" The shadows immediately evaporated releasing the man. Yami turned around and ran a hand through blonde bangs.

"It took all this effort just to get you to tell me _that_?" Yami spoke with exasperation. Kaiba shrugged. "Ugh, I'm truly hated."

Kaiba straightened his jacket and faced the door to his exit. "I'm out of here. Do something about those wounds." He briskly walked away. The lithe form of the pharaoh suddenly blocked his path. "Yami…" He growled warningly.

"You know I'll need your help in this." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Your mission's not my problem."

"I need a host."

"Again, it's not my problem."

"I could overtake you in a minute and make it your problem." He threatened.

"But you won't." Kaiba smirked.

"I've changed."

"You haven't changed that much. You're not completely heartless."

"How do you know?" Yami challenged. Kaiba sighed again.

"Yami. You look like shit. You're bleeding from wounds you don't think are real. You've passed out once already and look like you're about ready to drop again at any second. Let me pass."

Yami appeared to have nothing to say in return so Kaiba quickly took the chance and walked around him. Grasping the door handle the CEO halted. Turning back he asked: "Will this…?"

"It'll open fine." Yami replied softly. Kaiba opened his mouth ready to voice that that wasn't what he meant, but shook his head and decided otherwise. Opening the door he peered into the hallway and immediately recognized the door to his room.

Again he halted.

"They'll be back won't they? Those…demons."

"I'll have them suppressed in due time. They can't attack you in your soul room." Yami answered waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm not afraid of _Them_, I'm just worried about you." His jaw suddenly tightened.

Yami gave him a funny look. "You're worried about…me?"

"I broke the puzzle and am the reason for your pain…"

"I can't feel it…" Yami interjected.

"The _pain_ you're in is my fault and the least I can do is spare you from another attack from those…things!"

"I told you I'll be fine. I just need rest."

Kaiba brought a hand up to his face, resisting the urge to ruffle his brunette locks in frustration. Screw this! "Yami get your ass in there before I force you!"

"But that's your soul room…"

Kaiba let go of the door, grabbed Yami by his good arm and proceeded to drag the stubborn pharaoh out of the decrepit labyrinth. Yami stared at his now shut door. It'd been so long since he seen the other side. The last time was with…Yugi. Shaking off the memories he turned to see Kaiba glaring at the end of the dark hall.

"It's the rift between souls." Yami explained. "It never begins and it never ends, it's just there."

The ex-CEO harrumphed and proceeded to open his soul room. Yami wasn't surprised to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon carved on the double doors. The doors opened and Yami felt his body relax. It may not be nearly as innocent as Yugi's, but the peace and completely unexpected warmth from this cold man was enough to make Yami's frozen and angry spirit melt on the spot.

"So you're my new hikari, eh?" Yami smiled.

"Furthest thing from it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I never abandoned the story I was just trying to get some of the others out of the way. But Tortured Screams has really got my brain in a bunch again. It's almost finished then I can work on this one fully again, but until then. This chapter has been written for a while except for a few missing pieces. Finally had the urge to write finish it. ^__^

Hoped you enjoyed, and I hope to continue soon. Please review. If you don't I understand. I'm completely bad at reviewing too. Somehow I always feel like I'm intruding on their territory when I send a random person a message. __

Yeah, anyways!

Till next time! Tootles!

-Tragedyluver


End file.
